


you can be my angel

by sluttyten



Series: vampire nct [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (just to get those out of the way), Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Supernatural Elements, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires, a little bit of everything probably, dom jungwoo, so much stuff, there's rough sex there's gentle sex there's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: Once upon a time, this boy you love had a beating heart, had flushed cheeks, and loved people that were not you.There's still a whole world of the supernatural for you to discover, the good and the bad. The past and the future. The pleasure and the pain.





	you can be my angel

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to you can call me monster. both of these are also posted on tumblr. there may or may not be a part 3 depending on the responses I get to this one.

Dating a vampire starts to affect your circadian rhythm. You find yourself drowsy in the middle of the day and wide awake all night when you can actually leave the house with Jungwoo. So, some days you’ll wake up after class ends, a kind classmate or an angry professor shaking you awake or calling your name, and you’ll have to apologize and make excuses. Then you’ll text Jungwoo and put the blame on him even if he’d told you to stay home and sleep the night before rather than explore the city with him.

You can’t help but want to be near him all the time, especially after that conversation you had with Ten at that party. You’re all too aware of how little time in the grand span of time you’ll actually have to spend together. So, when you’re not at school and when you’re not working, you’re usually over at the mansion of vampires. 

And then there are the nights where you don’t even get off of work until late, your boss keeping you around until she’s finished with everything. 

As Christmas nears, and the days grow darker faster, more and more often Jungwoo can pick you up from work, and you treasure those moments. They make you feel normal, like there’s nothing supernatural about your relationship, like he’s not a vampire who can’t step out into sunlight. He’s just your normal boyfriend who stands in the lobby and eavesdrops on conversations while he waits for you. 

“Did you know that your boss’s husband has a mistress?” Jungwoo asks you one night when you finally get to leave. “She just took a call from the other woman right after you left the office. It’s probably good that you have the day off tomorrow, I imagine she’ll be a mess.”

You cling to his hand and arm, wishing he was a bit warmer as you step out into the chill of winter which has so suddenly blown into town. Winds whistles and bites as it races along the sidewalk, pushing tiny snowflakes under the streetlights and into your hair and eyelashes.

“You look cold.” Jungwoo says, brushing a few drops of melted snow from your cheek while you walk. Even though you’re all bundled up in a scarf, coat, gloves, and a hat, you’re still really cold, probably due to the fact that you’re clinging to your boyfriend who feels like ice. 

“Cold, tired, hungry.” You nod, squeezing closer to him as the wind blows harder. Even if he can’t keep you warm, Jungwoo works as a good shield against the wind. He guides you down the street to the bus stop, but when you pass it by, you ask, “Where are we going?” 

Jungwoo takes your hand firmly. “Somewhere special.” 

You’re new to this whole world of the supernatural, but even you can recognize when the building you walk into is populated by supernatural types, and not just because you know a large group of them at the back of the pub. 

The group of Jungwoo’s friends are all gathered around a massive table. The vampires, werewolves, and witches sit together, being rowdy and eating. Jungwoo leads you through tables that are full of witches (that look like stereotypical witches), very hairy werewolves that have barking laughs and gnaw at the bones left over from their meals, a group of trendy looking vampires women sit at the bar sipping at glasses of blood.

“What is this place?” You ask Jungwoo, looking around in wonder.

“The Leaky Cauldron. Not like the Harry Potter one, though the name is inspired by it.” He laughs. “There’s not an entrance to a secret magical world behind any doors or anything like that, though. Just a gathering place for all of us.” 

The guys all cry out in greeting as you and Jungwoo arrive at the table, and Jungwoo pulls up a seat beside Lucas, and he drags you onto his lap. Lucas smiles, all big and friendly, and you reach over to pat his hair. 

Jisung sits across from you, entertaining Chenle, Mark, and Doyoung with magic. You watch for a moment, laughing when he transforms his nose into a pig’s snout and starts oinking a rendition of a song you recognize but can’t quite place. 

Jungwoo’s lips brush against the back of your neck, his hands fastened around your waist, and you feel your heartbeat pick up just from these little touches. You notice half of the table glancing at you, as if they’ve all just noticed your heightened heartbeat, and you blush wishing they weren’t all so tuned-in.

A robust older woman comes over to the table, depositing a platter and a few drinks at one end of the table. She looks perfectly normal to your eyes, but as she walks away, Jungwoo whispers, “They’re a nymph. They often changes to seduce customers, not like sexually, but to look like what’s most likely to make their customers feel comfortable. What do they look like to you?”

“Like a kindly grandma that might bake me cookies and stuff me full with food.” You reply. “What about you?”

Lucas interjects. “A mix between my dad and my brother, but cooks as great as Kun. You should come over to the den sometime, Y/N, and I’ll make Kun cook you something great. He’s a wonderful den mother.”

Kun, who’s sitting right on Lucas’s other side, suddenly turns and frowns at him. “How many times do I have to tell you? I’m not your mother!”

This sudden adamant statement draws the attention of the other wolves around the table who all began whining and calling Kun mom and laughing as Kun’s expression grows more and more frustrated. 

“You might as well accept it, Kun.” Ten laughs and throws his arm around Kun’s shoulders, but quickly draws it back when Johnny pouts. “You’re their mama.”

Everyone laughs when Kun gives in, dropping his head into his hands in defeat, but you catch a glimpse of the curve of his smile. “I would love to come by some time. Jungwoo, can we go there?” You turn around in his lap, twisting your arms around his neck, and all it takes is a little smile from you and your scary thing-of-nightmare boyfriend melts. 

“Of course we can go, Y/N.” His hand slides just a bit under the hem of your shirt, his fingertips cold for a moment against your skin. You shift in his lap, your smile holding its place, and you pray that everyone has turned their ears away again or else they’ll hear your heartbeat going faster again. You know Jungwoo hears it because his smile stretches wide again. 

You’re so distracted by Jungwoo that you don’t notice the nymph come back again, depositing more food and drinks on the table. You get lost in his eyes and a light, funny feeling fills your belly.

“What are you doing to me, Jungwoo?” You ask, still smiling, your fingers dancing over the back of his neck, diving up into his hair. “Trying to put me under your vampire spell?”

“Nothing like that. You’re just in love with me.” He leans in and presses his lips to the corner of your mouth. “My powers of persuasion don’t work on you, and even if they did I would never use them. I barely use them anyway. Only when the situation calls for it.”

He reaches around you to grab a glass, and you wrinkle your nose as he lifts it to his lips. It looks like a pint, smells like it too, but you know there’s more to it than the appearance would suggest. Jungwoo’s eyes flicker red as he takes a drink, so you can only assume that the beer is spiked with blood.

All around the table, the supernatural creatures that you call friends dig into meals and drinks they would never be served in a regular restaurant. The wolves are digging into plates of what almost looks like raw meat, their plates are pools of blood and chunks of meat. At least the witches eat normal meals: Jisung picks at a plate of fruit and vegetables, while Ten inhales a breadbasket. Both of them stick to a vegetarian diet, you’ve noticed, and you’re not sure if that’s just a choice or if it comes with being a witch. The vampires either sip at glasses you’re sure have at least a bit of blood in them, or they nibble at bloody pieces of meat.

Lucas, beside you and Jungwoo, tears at a huge raw steak. 

The full moon is nearing, and he looks like he’d prefer to just tear at it with his teeth, but he uses a knife and fork to stay somewhat civilized. When Jungwoo reaches in front of Lucas’s plate to grab a strawberry for you from Jisung’s plate, Lucas bares his teeth a little and covers his plate protectively, like a dog guarding his bowl.

Jungwoo presses the strawberry between your lips, and you bite down then lick at his fingers, cleaning the juice off. Lucas makes a noise, and you glance over to see him frowning at the pair of you, Jungwoo’s fingertips still inside your lips. 

“Gross. You’re just as bad as Johnny and Ten.” He says, casting a look over at the pair down the table. Ten’s most of the way into Johnny’s lap, laughing at something Taeyong said, and Johnny’s just watching him with a distracted smile on his lips. “All these couples around me. I think I’ll be sick from all the sweetness. Get a room.”

Jungwoo laughs and drops his hand back to your lap, and rests his chin on your shoulder. He waits a few moment until Lucas gets up to go mess around with Mark and WinWin, then Jungwoo turns his head to the side and brushes his lips against your throat.

“Are you spending the night?” His voice is low, but you know that half the table has probably just heard. Jungwoo’s fingers brush under your shirt, over your belly, dipping just under the waistband of your pants. 

“I don’t see why not. Winter break started so there aren’t any classes for you to distract me from, and I don’t work tomorrow.” Your hand falls to his as more of his fingertips disappear under your waistband, pushing lower. “Plenty of time for you to do whatever you’d like.”

Jungwoo nips at your throat lightly. “Perfect. Let’s get out of here.”

He pulls his hand away suddenly and nudges you off his lap so he can stand. Doyoung’s eyes are suddenly on the pair of you, very judgmental, but Jungwoo just waves goodbye, announces you’re leaving now, claps Lucas on the shoulder, and then ushers you out the door.

It’s still freezing outside, snowing heavier than before, beginning to really pile up on the sidewalk. You cling to Jungwoo’s hand as you walk away, and for a moment the pair of you is silent and you think about what just happened.

“Can we really visit the werewolves sometime?” You ask, leaning heavily against Jungwoo, using him to block the cold wind. 

Jungwoo turns, takes your face in both of his hands, and says, “After the full moon, we’ll go.” You look up into his face, not minding the biting cold of the wind hitting your cheeks, not caring at all about the chill or the damp feel of snow melting through your shoes because Jungwoo has snowflakes perfectly preserved in his hair and his eyelashes, unmelting since he gives off no heat.

You press up on your toes and Jungwoo welcomes your kiss. Your mouth is warm against his, and his arms slide bracingly around your waist, holding you there with your chest pressing into his. 

You kiss for a while before the cold really grows to be too much. Jungwoo drops another kiss to your forehead, then lets you fall back flat onto your feet. 

“Let’s get a cab home. You’re freezing. I’m not making you walk all that way.”

He flags down a passing cab, holds the door open for you, and then slides in after, muttering the address to the driver. You lean against him, suddenly feeling tired and warm now that you’re out of the cold again. A faint headache throbs in the back of your head, but you lay your head on Jungwoo’s shoulder and close your eyes, thinking you’ll just take a short nap on the ride home, and wake up to have fun with Jungwoo in the empty house.

Just a short nap, you tell yourself.

 

 

You wake up warm and cozy, wrapped in safe arms and a heavy duvet. You don’t remember how you got there at first, but after a hazy moment as you blink away sleep, the cab ride comes back to you. Flashes of images follow: Jungwoo carrying you, Jungwoo helping you out of your clothes, Jungwoo tucking you into bed with a kiss to your forehead and a quiet “Sleep, sunshine.”

Even as you pull yourself out of the peaceful sleep, you can feel a dull ache low in your belly, familiar and horrible. 

You slide your hand down between your legs, just for a second, and when you pull your hand away you see red. Your damn period. 

You start to get up, trying to move Jungwoo’s arm from around you, but then his grip tightens, pressing you back into the bed. He opens his eyes and looks down at you, their black shade a bit lighter than normal, closer to brown than black. He takes your breath away.

“Good morning, it’s still early.” Jungwoo kisses your shoulder, and his hand slides to your chest, his cool palm held against your beating heart. “Don’t get up yet. Most of the guys are still out. The others are sleeping.”

He shifts without letting you up at all. Slipping down the bed, between your legs, and looking up at you.

“We can’t, Jungwoo.” You press your hand to his forehead and push lightly. Jungwoo just retaliates by leaning back and nipping at your fingertips. When he still doesn’t move from that position, you shake your head. “We shouldn’t do anything. I started my period.”

“I know that. I could smell it as soon as I woke up.” Jungwoo tells you, and he presses a kiss against your hips, his fingers touching your waistband. “Please, my sweet sunshine, can I please eat you out?”

You can hear the hunger in his voice, can feel it as his fangs drag lightly over your skin. When he looks up at you, you can see that his eyes are turning more red than black. Jungwoo wants you, and although all your life you’ve been taught that menstruation is gross and dirty, there’s something undeniably hot about the thought of Jungwoo performing oral and having your period blood on his lips and chin.

It’s really not that difficult to give in to his request.

“Yeah, okay.” You guide your fingers into his hair and Jungwoo makes a sound that honestly resembles a purr as he tugs your panties down and flings them across the room so he can get between your legs.

You’ve seen your blood on Jungwoo’s lips before those few occasions where he actually consents to drinking from you. But it’s different to have it be the blood between your thighs. This pleasure is different than the pleasure of his venom flooding through your veins as he drinks. 

Jungwoo’s thumbs massage circles into your thighs and he licks tentatively at first against you. 

“So good.” He moans, pulling you closer to his mouth. “Better than drinking you. Eating you alive.”

His eyes glint red, hungry, the monster shining through, but he’s a monster that you love.

“Jungwoo, shit.” You drape your arm over your eyes. 

He chuckles, and sits up a bit, flops over onto his back, and pats his chest. “Come sit, sweet sunshine.” 

You get up and sit over his chest and let Jungwoo’s hands guide you to hover over his face. It’s almost gross to see red dripping from you onto your boyfriend’s face, but Jungwoo opens his mouth and smiles, licks at the blood, then pulls you to sit fully down on his face. 

Jungwoo’s fingers dig into your thighs, and his tongue strokes over your pussy. You can hear him moaning and feel it against you as he dips his tongue inside you. 

It should be weird, but it’s not. It’s just like any other time Jungwoo’s eaten you out, only he’s a bit hungrier about it, and you’re sitting on his face, grinding yourself against his lips and chin. 

You tangle your fingers in his hair, and hold onto it tightly as you feel yourself getting closer. 

“Jungwoo, fuck, you feel so good. I’m so close.” You moan, chasing the feeling, trying to reach orgasm, and it really helps when he slides his fingers right inside you and just starts fucking you on his fingers while his tongue laps against your clit. And you cum, loudly moaning for him and clutching at his hair, humping his face. 

And he keeps licking you out and fingering you, trying to drink more of you down. 

Finally you push at his head and pull away, falling back onto your hands, and that’s when you look down at his face. 

Jungwoo looks like a fucking mess. The entire lower half of his face is bloody. It drips down his chin and his cheeks, staining the sheets under his head, but he doesn’t seem to mind at all. 

“You’re delicious.” He sits up, holding you down into his lap with his fingers tight on your hips again, and he’s so close you think he might kiss you. But he doesn’t he stops just short with his mouth open enough you can see his fangs, and his eyes burn a bright aroused shade of red. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

He suddenly leans back and let’s go. 

“Like what?” You push out of his lap and stand up, bending over to dig a pad or tampon or anything out of your bag. 

Jungwoo follows you as you traipse over to the bathroom. He leans in the doorway as you start up the shower and then sit down on the toilet to pee and clean yourself up just a bit down there. 

He doesn’t say anything for several long moments, not until you’re both standing in the shower together and he’s trailing his fingers along your jugular vein. 

“You were looking at me like you were afraid. Like you thought I might eat you, or not be able to actually stop myself.” Jungwoo tells you quietly, carefully keeping his lips over his fangs and his eyes lowered so you can just barely make out the bloody red of his irises. “If you think I’m a monster, then you don’t have to stay with me. I’ll understand. Others have found me too terrifying and disgusting to want me.”

For a moment, you don’t say anything. You just reach for him, fingers sliding over his hips as you step closer and lay your head on his chest. 

Once upon a time, this boy you love had a beating heart, had flushed cheeks, and loved people that were not you. 

You hold each other under the warm spray of the shower until it begins to run cold, then you hurry and finish washing. When you step out of the shower and wrap a towel around yourself and hurry to step into your panties and start using your feminine product, Jungwoo walks over to the covered mirror that you noticed on your first visit. 

His whole body is still tense and it hurts you that your light fun of waking up has turned into this dark mood. 

“Jungwoo,” You walk over to him, and press your bare chest to his back, arms going around his waist. “You’re not a monster. You’re different, sure, but that doesn’t make you a monster. You may not have a beating heart, you may have to drink blood to survive, but you’re still human with a conscience and morals and the ability to love.”

Jungwoo shrugs as if to dislodge you, but you keep your hold around him, hands pressed to his stomach, and you drop a kiss to his back and leave your lips there for a moment. 

“I am.” His voice is quiet but full of emotion. “All you have to do is look at me, and you can see I’m the stuff of nightmares. Just look.”

Suddenly Jungwoo reaches for the sheet covering the mirror in front of you, and he pulls. 

The sheet falls to the floor, exposing the cracked and broken mirror. And you see only you standing there, your arms around nothing, but now that you stand with Jungwoo in front of you, you can tell that the fist-shaped epicenter of the shattered mirror is exactly where Jungwoo’s face would be if he were visible. 

His shoulders are still hunched, and it pains you to have him like this. 

“Jungwoo, my foolish boyfriend. Look at me.” You loose your arms from his waist, and move around to face him, lifting yourself up onto the counter top, sitting between Jungwoo and the mirror. You put your hands on his cheeks and pull his face down so your foreheads touch, and you feel his eyelashes flutter against your skin and he lets out a sigh. 

You pet his hair, and say, “I don’t know how long you’ve been like this, how you were turned, or how many people you’ve been with before me. I don’t know what they’ve said to you to make you believe that you are some monster of nightmares and legends, but —“ Jungwoo starts to straighten up, but you weave your fingers into his hair and tug lightly. “Listen to me — the first time I saw you, I thought you were just dressed up as one of the most innocent types of vampires: the  _ Twilight _ vampires. You aren’t terrifying, I can confirm that. You’re cute. You’re so cute, Jungwoo, that I have never felt threatened by you.” 

“But—“

You shake your head. “But nothing. Back there in bed, I just thought you were going to kiss me with my blood on your lips, and it kind of grossed me out. I wasn’t scared of you, Jungwoo.” 

Weakly, Jungwoo’s head falls to your shoulder and he sighs, presses his mouth to your skin, the edges of his fangs just barely pressed against you. You keep stroking his hair, holding him against you, all six foot something of damp vampire boyfriend. 

  


 

It’s late in the afternoon when you and Jungwoo actually leave his bedroom. The golden autumn light of the afternoon has already faded into the cool, steel blue of twilight, but Jungwoo still makes you sit on the counter in the kitchen while he makes breakfast for you. Waffles and eggs and nicely chopped fruits. 

He’s in the process of making bacon when the others start filing slowly into the room. First it’s Chenle, sniffing the air and slipping into a seat at the breakfast nook. 

“That smells delicious.” He sighs. “I miss being able to really eat food.” 

The next few — Yuta, Taeyong, Taeil — all commiserate with him, and you begin to feel bad for eating all of this in front of them. You feel bad that Jungwoo’s cooking this for you when he can’t even eat it, and that he’s keeping their fridge and cabinets stocked with food for you. 

Doyoung comes into the kitchen just as Jungwoo is plating your food, and you wince when you get a look at his face. Jungwoo swears. 

“What the hell happened to your face?” Jungwoo asks, dropping the plate in your lap and immediately going to Doyoung. You move the plate to the side, more interested in this than eating. 

A massive bruise blooms across his face, taking over his left eye and most of his cheek. His lip is busted and when he lifts his hands to push Jungwoo away, you see that his hands are bruised too and dark scratches disappear up his arms. 

“Stop it.” Doyoung pushes him away. 

Jungwoo retreats to stand between your legs, leaning back against you while still staring at the older vampire. His fingers absentmindedly trace over your skin, while you wait for Doyoung to explain why he looks like he’s been pummeled. 

“You should’ve seen him when we got home this morning.” Taeyong says. “You look better, Doyoung. How are you feeling now?” 

Doyoung shrugs then winces and grabs his side. 

Jeno comes into the room, takes one look at Doyoung and walks immediately to the fridge, pulls out a bottle of blood and pops it in the microwave to heat it for him then passes it off to Doyoung before anyone says anything else. 

Jungwoo’s fingers keep moving anxiously over your skin until you drop your hand over his to stop him. With your other hand you start picking at your plate of food because you actually are quite hungry in addition to being concerned about the state Doyoung is in. 

When he’s downed about half the glass of blood, Doyoung sits down at the table. Already he looks a bit better. His split lip has healed and the bruise is faded a bit. 

“Who the fuck beat you up so badly you’ve taken this long to heal?” Jungwoo asks, looking around the room at the others, searching for answers from anyone who will give them. 

“It’s lucky the two of you left when you did, really.” Doyoung says. “You were gone probably fifteen minutes before a new pack of werewolves rolled into the place. Kun and the others cleared out right away, but it wasn’t long before the new pack started to make trouble. Harassing the fairies in the corner, trying pick a fight with that poor Minotaur. You know I hate that kind of stuff. I tried to put a stop to it.”

Jungwoo frowns and you circle your arms around his shoulders, holding him against you. 

“He went to talk to their alpha; and before we knew it Doyoung was on the floor, half the pack getting ready to attack.” Taeil tells you and Jungwoo. “He held his own pretty good, but there were too many of them, and even when Johnny went to go help, they were overwhelmed pretty quickly.” He shakes his head. 

“Where is Johnny?” You ask. “And Renjun?”

“They both got in the fight before the rest of us.” Yuta cracks his knuckles. “Renjun’s been aching to get in a fight. He’s rather new, so he’s still got all that new blood energy, and it’s not enough for him to fight with us or even with our pups. Johnny took almost as bad a beating as Doyoung, but they broke his leg. He’s up in his room with Nurse Ten helping him heal.”

Chenle laughs. “Renjun’s fine now. Just pouting.” 

You don’t hear anything, but all of the guys in the room suddenly look up at the ceiling. A few of them laugh and shake their heads, and you can only assume that Renjun heard Chenle’s comment and had a response. 

“So how did you get them to clear out?” Jungwoo asks. 

“I stood back up again once, bit their alpha and told them to fuck off. This is our part of the city.” He smiles, but there’s something off about it. “They probably won’t be back again. Their alpha looked furious some of his pack pulled him back looking scared, and all of them ran off with their tails between their legs.”

The room laughs, everyone sinking into a relaxed mood of chatting, drinking, and you finish your plate of food with Jungwoo leaning back against your chest.

 

 

On one of those rare sunny winter days, just a hair before Christmas, you wanted to get in some shopping while the weather was nice if not just a bit chilly. Your roommates are busy working, so you text Ten to come hang out with you while you shop. 

You hadn’t seen him since that night at The Leaky Cauldron, nor had you seen Johnny, but Jungwoo reassured you that Johnny, Doyoung, and Renjun’s pride were all back to normal. 

Ten comes by your apartment to pick you up and then you head across town to the best area for shopping. 

“You’re right to choose me to come shopping with you.” Ten says as you head into the first shop. “I can charm stuff to fit properly, so everything will always be your size. And if you’d be into shoplifting I can always bewitch anyone who’s looking our way, and I wouldn’t even tell Jungwoo if you don’t want me to.” He winks at you. 

“No thanks on the shoplifting, but the size charming would be nice.” 

And it truly is useful to have a witch as a shopping companion. Ten conjures up mirrors when there are none, magically tailors the clothes so they fit you right, and he just makes you laugh while also entertaining you with stories about Johnny and the rest of the coven.

It’s nice to have someone to talk with about everything, all the weird magical, mystical stuff you stepped into that night when you met Jungwoo. Ten provides you insight on the vampires and the werewolves and even on himself and Jisung as the only two witches.

“Our powers awake when we’re seven or fourteen. Some late-bloomers don’t see their powers until twenty-one.” Ten tells you as you browse through a store. “I think the wolves have their first change when puberty sets in. Jaehyun once told me that his voice started changing, and he had a really nasty sex dream, woke up three days later, naked in the woods, covered in mud and bits of loose fur. The most I had to deal with was accidentally setting stuff on fire when I got angry until I learned to control it.” 

“And what about the vampires? Do you know all of their stories?” You ask, trying to play it off like you’re not specifically asking about Jungwoo’s story. 

Ten glances sharply at you. “Doyoung’s the oldest. I think he’s been around since, like, the European Renaissance, but I don’t have an exact date, he always gets a bit mum on the subject when it comes up. Taeil is technically older than Doyoung, but he slept for about two hundred years after being a vampire for about thirty. Doyoung turned Taeyong, Jungwoo, and Jeno. Taeil turned Yuta and Johnny. Jeno turned Renjun in a haze of bloodlust right after being turned. John turned Chenle around that same time because the kid was dying in a hospital and John was a nurse there. That’s how I met him too. Spell gone wrong led to physical complications, and he was the sexy nurse I got to wake up to.”

You hold on to just that snippet he’d jammed into the middle of all that information. “Doyoung is the one that turned Jungwoo?”

Ten nods slowly and then keeps his mouth firmly shut.

“Oh, come on, Ten.” You reach for his arm, tugging lightly, trying to drag the answers out of him. “Tell me just a little bit more about what you know.”

He shakes his head. “I can’t tell you anything else about him. I don’t know much, and if Jungwoo hasn’t told you anything, then I shouldn’t either. But I can tell you anything you want to know about the other guys.”

You fold your arms over your chest and start walking away, not having found anything of interest in this store. “That’s no damn good, Ten.” 

“Sorry.” He catches up to you. “But maybe Jungwoo has his reasons for not telling you about his past. It took me a while to get John to open up about who he was before he was turned, how long he’s been like this, if he’s ever killed anyone, all those interesting things about his past. But I didn’t wheedle, and one day he just opened up and told me. You have to be patient.” Ten stops outside a shop that from the outside just looks like a sex shop, but you try not to look too closely.

“I’m not going in there.” You stand with your back to the shop. You’re sure there are things in there that you could find interesting, that could give you ideas on stuff to do with Jungwoo, but you don’t want Ten (and probably, by extension, the other guys) to know about it. You stay planted firmly even as Ten takes a step closer to the door.

“I’ll be right back, then we’ll grab some coffee, okay?” Ten points at the door and then across the street to where the cafe stands. “Are you sure you don’t want to come in with me?”

“Positive.” 

You hear his footsteps, the faint chime of a bell as he opens the door, and then you’re alone. Other holiday shoppers move along the sunny sidewalk, chattering, toting bags of gifts. You clutch a single purchase to your chest and watch all the people passing by. And then you see him.

Across the street, a man leans against the wall of the building directly across from you, mirroring your posture almost exactly. Standing tall, broad-shouldered with a wild mane of black hair, you could possibly have ignored him except that his wolfishly golden eyes are stuck on you, and his lips curve into a predatory smirk. 

It sends a chill down your spine, raises the hairs on the back of your neck.

You’re about to turn and duck into the store where Ten is still shopping, but a crowd of people surrounds you, squeezing past you with all of their bags and coats and scarves, blocking your view and keeping you unable to move just then. 

Once the crowd clears away you look back across the street and find that stretch of wall is bare. 

You have about five seconds to sigh in relief before a shadow steps into your line of sight, a hot hand crushes your arm, and you’re abruptly jerked down a side alley. Your shopping bag falls from your hands right before you’re whipped around the corner and pushed up against the wall. 

The man stands in front of you, his teeth bared, his eyes seeming to glow. His hand presses against your throat, just shy of too much pressure, and he leans in to sniff your hair. 

“Blood whore.” He growls, the sound rumbling from low in his chest. “I could smell it on you from down the block. You smell like those vampires from the pub.” 

You squirm, try to shove him away, but it’s useless. “Let me go!”

“I should crush you, whore.” The wolf leans back. “Show them that they can’t treat us like that and get away with it. That coven’s sire thinks that he can try to fuck over my alpha like that and we’ll not try and fuck over one of his? I know they aren’t wandering out of their little blood den, but they should keep a better handle on their blood whores. Can’t let them go wandering the streets unprotected.”

“She’s not unprotected.” A voice says.

You don’t even have time to look around, but you feel the werewolf stepping back his hand going a bit slack around your throat, and then he growls again.

“Back off.” Ten’s suddenly there, ducking under the wolf’s arm to squeeze between the two of you. His fingers crackle with green lightning, and he holds them just a few centimeters from the wolf’s skin. “One touch and you’re dead, pal. I’m packing 10,000 volts. You’d be dead before you knew it.”

The werewolf bares his yellow teeth, and you see them dripping with venom, his eyes gleaming a wolffish amber. A low growl starts to work its way up his throat. 

Ten, although standing about a foot shorter than this burly wolf, stands his ground. 

“I can smell it on you too, devil slut.” He makes a show of smelling the air around Ten. “The scent of that coven and that traitorous pack. Soulless creatures you and those vampires.” 

Suddenly Ten’s other hand shoots up, flying at the werewolf’s face. He presses a single finger right between the man’s eyebrows. 

The wolf falls back with a yelp, hands flying to his face as he scurries backwards. When his hands drop so he has room to glare at the both of you, you can see a bright red welt between his eyes. 

“How many times have we got to tell you to leave us alone?” Ten asks, raising his hand that still glows zips and snaps with the green lightning. 

You grab Ten’s arm and tug him toward the mouth of the alley. “Let’s go. Come on.” And you whisper, “Stop antagonizing him.”

But he doesn’t stop. Not yet. 

He has to say one last thing before you go. “If I see you bothering any of us again I won’t hesitate, bitch.” 

The werewolf’s mouth snaps shut and he lowers his gaze, chastised. 

“Let’s go. We’ll finish your shopping, then head to the house.” Ten tells you, and then he whispers something under his breath. At your curious look he explains, “A spell to keep him from following us. I don’t look forward to actually having to electrocute a man to death. I just want a coffee and some pastries and my boyfriend.”

He glares up at the sun as if it is the one to blame for all of your troubles today. And maybe it is. If it had been an overcast day, perhaps you could have brought your boyfriend and Ten’s along, but the sun left them locked inside. 

 

 

Jungwoo is livid once Ten hurries you inside the house, chanting another spell over the door and breaking the skin of his thumb to trace symbols around the doorframe. 

“What’s happened? What’s wrong?” Jungwoo asks, appearing suddenly in the entryway, reaching for you immediately as if to check for injuries, but as soon as he touches you his brows furrow together. “Why do you smell like a filthy dog?”

“We were shopping and a werewolf from that pack found her.” Ten says, smearing his thumb in one last symbol over the doorway. “I think I scared him off by threatening to make him into a nicely cooked steak, but I’ve taken some other precautions to keep him and the rest of his pack off our trail.” 

Jungwoo swears and moves over to the window so quickly that he blurs. He pushes aside the curtain, hisses as the last rays of sunlight push inside and scorch against his skin. 

“I’m going out there to kill whoever touched you.” Jungwoo says, coming immediately back to your side, his hands sliding around you securely. His voice echoes with rage. “As soon as the sun is down. This is ridiculous. I’ve tried saving you in the past from humans. Creeps that stalk women through the night, I find them and convince them to stop their horrible ways. But werewolves.  _ Fuck. _ ”

“Hey, stop.” You press your hands to his chest, the cold of his skin burning against your palms. “You’re not killing anyone, Jungwoo. Cool down.”

Jungwoo doesn’t often get angry. You’ve never seen him quite like this. His hands shake with barely contained anger, and if he were alive his cheeks would be flushed red with anger. 

“I wish I could rip the sun out of the sky,” Jungwoo lowers his forehead to yours, his hands come up to press your cheeks between his palms. “If I could just tear it away so I never had to be apart from you on a sunny day, I would gladly do that. If we could be normal and spend a day in the sun, where I wouldn’t have to worry about you getting into trouble where I can’t help you, that’s all I want.”

You press your hands over his, feeling them warming against your skin. “I want that too.”

Jungwoo lets out a faint breath and closes his eyes, slowly calming until you can no longer feel his hands shaking even slightly.

“That was cheesy and disgusting.” A voice says from the stairs.

You glance over and find Jeno, Renjun, and Chenle all hanging around the stairs. Chenle’s literally hanging from the banister. Jeno’s got his arms folded across his chest, watching you and Jungwoo embracing each other. 

“Don’t you have chores to do before Doyoung wakes up?” Jungwoo asks, standing up tall, his hands falling away for just a moment before he clasps your hand. 

The three young ones vanish in a hurry, and then you turn your attention back to Ten who’s still standing beside the front door, his face screwed up in concentration. When he notices you looking at him, though, he clears his face and moves around the pair of you, making for the stairs and probably his boyfriend’s room. 

After a moment when the house has fallen silent once again, Jungwoo leads you into the library in the back corner of the house. You find Yuta sitting there, sitting so still he looks like a statue, but slowly you see him turn a page in the book in his lap. He ignores the pair of you, and Jungwoo ignores him, guiding you over to a comfy chair in the corner near the warm radiator. 

Jungwoo grabs a book off a nearby shelf, sits down in the chair, pulls you down to sit on his lap, and then throws a blanket over the pair of you. You rest your head on his shoulder.

“Are you going to read to me?” You ask, settling in under the warmth of the blanket, against the solidness of your boyfriend. “What’s the book about?”

Jungwoo’s arm slides around you and he flips the book open. “Just close your eyes and listen. Don’t doze off.”

You do as he says: shut your eyes, stay quiet, listen intently to not fall asleep. 

“It was the summer of 1743. Balmy, by all reports, and particularly overcast on the day our story begins. Angry gray clouds rolled through the sky, casting a small village in shadow, drowning the crops, turning the roads into mud. And it was on this day that a young woman gave birth to her second child, her son. As the storm threatened to blow apart her family’s humble home, she brought her son into the world and held him to her heart, and she dreamt. 

“She dreamt of a rope, a long rope stretching forever out of sight over mountains and through forests, over oceans and into the stars. She dreamt of a house standing, strong and steady through a great storm, through a changing world. She dreamt of blood and fire and ice, terrible things, but also great. And when she woke, she saw her son in her arms and knew the world would be open to him, but not without a price.”

You split your eyes open for just a moment, long enough to look down at the book Jungwoo holds, long enough to tell that the story he’s telling you isn’t the one imprinted in those pages. It’s his story. 

“The boy grew up under his mother’s careful supervision. She tried to direct him down paths that would keep him on the right path, that would make him into that steady home rather than the unending rope and the devastation she’d seen in her dream.” Jungwoo pauses for a moment. “But she never could have stopped fate, and that’s what her son told her after it happened, after he went down the path that would lead him far away from her, to a place where they could never meet again.”

You slide your hand over Jungwoo’s, lacing your fingers together and squeezing. 

“I was twenty years old.” He tells you, his voice dropping quieter, more intimate. “I was in love with a girl from my village, and we were going to marry but I wanted us to have a good life for a good family, so I left the village and went to the city to get a good job in the port, and when I’d earned enough I would return home, marry her, and we’d begin a new life in the city.

“But things didn’t work out. Many people came through the port: sailors, soldiers, criminals, and many that even I didn’t know of at the time. Dark things that I only believed to be stories.

“I met Doyoung a month or two into my work. He seemed like a perfectly normal human. He stepped off a ship looking like a scholar, and he was friendly, making conversation with me. I saw him around for several days while a heavy storm seemed to hang over the city, attempting to drown everyone. At first, I thought he was studying us because he seemed to ask lots of questions and watched us carefully and took notes in this book he carried around. Then one night I was heading back to the small shack that I called home. I remember it had a leaky roof and a dirt floor, was about as big as my current bathroom, and I shared it with three other dockworkers. 

“The night was dark and damp, chilly. I remember thinking how I was hungry, and couldn’t wait to get back home, to the village, to have some of my mother’s cooking and the stable home around me and my sweetheart in my arms.” 

At that, you shift in his lap, and Jungwoo squeezes your hand and knocks a kiss against your cheek. 

“I was almost back to the shack when suddenly a figure stood in front of me. I barely had the time to see his face before he had leapt upon me, dragging me down into the mud as he bit me. It fucking hurt so much that I lost consciousness. When I awoke the next morning, the storm had cleared and the sun shone down blindingly, and I felt horrible so I blew off work and decided I’d had enough. I packed up my few possessions and immediately headed home to my village. 

“If I’d know that was my last day to feel the sunlight on my skin, I would have savored it more, but I rushed home, focused on the village and nothing else. I didn’t even notice that I was being followed by a heavily cloaked figure.” 

Your head rolls on his shoulder as you let the sound of his voice, the even cadence of his story-telling lull you into a relaxed state. The heat of the nearby radiator and the comforting smell of the library and Jungwoo help that along, as well. 

“Hey. Are you sleeping?” Jungwoo whispers, lifting his shoulder just enough that it would have jolted you awake if you were sleeping. 

You shake your head. “No, but I’m starting to feel sleepy.” You tilt your head just a bit, and your lips brush his skin, soft and warm now. “Keep talking, I like hearing your story.”

His fingers touch your cheek, lightly pushing a bit of your hair off your face, and then he continues right where he left off.  “I got home to my village and the first thing I did was visit my mother. She was happy to see me, but she told me that there was something different about me. At that point, I’d just assumed that it was her not having seen me for several months, the tan shade of my skin and the manual labor turning me into a man slightly different than the boy she’d sent off not so long ago. 

“Nothing seemed different to me. Not yet. Except that I was hungry and thirsty, and although my mother fed me well right away, the feeling didn’t fade. I set out into the village to look for the girl I had hoped to marry.” At this, Jungwoo’s voice sinks even lower, and his fingers begin to play with yours distractedly, as if he’s avoiding the next bit. 

You open your eyes and look up at his face. “Jungwoo?”

He sighs sadly. “I found her as night fell. She sat out behind her family’s home, cleaning the pot from their supper, and when she saw me she dropped it on the ground and it shattered. A shard of it sliced her finger, and in that moment I forgot everything else. 

“Of all the things I’ve forgotten over the years, all the memories that have vanished or gone hazy, this one still sits crystal clear in my mind. I attacked her so quickly, she didn’t even have time to scream. The hunger inside me took over and I held her against the wall and drank every ounce of blood from her veins before I realized what I’d done. I remember the glint of firelight reflecting in her eyes. I remember the coldness of her fingers falling from my wrist. I remember the sound and weight of her body hitting the ground. 

“And then the pain began.” Jungwoo closes his eyes, a pained expression coming across his face. “It burned through me, hot and stabbing, like the feeling of tingly needles when your foot falls asleep or something like that. But it was all over my body, and I know that I must have screamed, I must have cried, and not only from the physical pain that overwhelmed me entirely, but also the pain of realizing what I’d just done. I wanted to go to her, to hold her and cry over her, but I couldn’t have moved if I’d tried.

“Then Doyoung appeared, grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me away into the darkness of the village. That night he sat with me in the forest while the transformation took over my body. He hid us away in an abandoned house when the day came, and when night fell again I was aware enough that he finally explained everything to me. That I was a vampire. That if I could have resisted feeding for just three days, then I would have been fine. That he was sorry that he’d done this to me.

“I hoped that maybe my girl would have the same fate as me. That she would have risen that day I spent transforming, that she would be wandering the village and if she resisted feeding she could go on as normal. But Doyoung told me that I’d drained her, and those that are drained entirely have no hope of rising again. That’s why I’m always careful when I drink now. If I take too much it could kill. If I just drink a bit, that person will be fine so long as they don’t feed. And if that person’s a werewolf, they go on unaffected by my venom.”

You sit up straight then and look him in the eyes. “Are you telling me that all these times I’ve let you bite me, I could’ve easily become a vampire if someone around me got so much as a papercut?”

Jungwoo slowly nods. “But I’ve made sure not to let that happen. Haven’t you noticed I don’t usually let you out of my sight for about three days after I’ve bitten you. I’m keeping an eye on you. I don’t want to inflict this on you. I would stop you the moment you moved to bite someone.”

You frown and fold your arms over your chest. “Seems risky to me. Ten told me that Jeno accidentally turned Renjun. Who was supposed to be watching him?”

“Hey!” 

Jeno suddenly appears stepping out from the shadow of one of the bookshelves. Renjun and Chenle appear behind him, and as you look around, you realize that several of the other vampires are hidden in the shadows around the room, all of them eavesdropping on Jungwoo’s story. You wonder how many of them have actually heard it.

“Ten! Stop spreading gossip about us!” Jeno cries out. Renjun laughs and throws his arm over the other boy’s shoulders. “It’s true, but still.” 

Jungwoo shyly tucks his face into your shoulder. “I didn’t realize you were all listening.”

“We wanted to hear too.” Yuta’s still sitting rigidly across the room in the spot he’d been when you both came in. He sits his book down. “Keep talking. Jungwoo rarely talks about his past. If we weren’t there for it, we’re unlikely to know. So talk, Jungwoo.”

Pulling his face out of your shoulder, Jungwoo begins again. “That night, after he finished explaining everything to me, Doyoung let me return to my parents’ home one last time. To say goodbye. My mother took one look at me, and I think she knew right then. She saw I’d grown paler, my eyes were reddish, and I think she saw in my eyes all those things she’d seen in her dream the night I was born. She saw chaos and fire and bloodshed, an endless rope stretching into infinity. She wept.

“I left after telling her and my father and my sister that I loved them, but I had to leave. That I likely wasn’t ever coming back, and I know that scared my father and sister, but my mother must have had some idea of what had happened to me, and I think she was more relieved than anything else to get this monster away from her family. But she let me hug her and tell her I loved her, and then I left with Doyoung.

“We traveled for a while, sailing around the world for what seemed such a brief time, but decades passed in the blink of an eye. And then we found ourselves near home again, and I had control over myself and our family was bigger. Taeil was awake by this point, Taeyong was fitting in, Yuta had just been turned. Doyoung had better things to focus on than me wandering off to run through the countryside and find my old village. I didn’t expect it to be the same, but I didn’t expect it to be much different either. I think I almost believed I’d find my parents and sister sitting at our home, looking exactly as they had when we left. But our home was empty, the garden my mother had tended was overgrown. Two headstones in the village cemetery bore my parents’ names and an old man I passed had answers for my sister’s whereabouts.

“Two villages away, she was grown old, all wrinkly with a husband who knew nothing of her little brother. She had children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Seventy years had passed in that blink of an eye that I’d been traveling with Doyoung and Taeil. But she recognized me the moment I came up to her. I think she thought at first that she’d died, that I was just greeting her into the afterlife, but it took her a few hours to realize I was there, still young even though I should have been wrinkled and old like her. We had a good day, catching up, talking about her family and her life, and me telling her about the places I’d been, the people I’d met. 

“Two months later, she passed in her sleep. I’ve loosely kept track of her descendants over the years. My living relatives that know of that family legend that their great-great-great-and more greats grandmother’s brother was a vampire. Many don’t believe it, I know, but some of them do. Some of them know me exactly as such, but it’s rare that I actually see any of them. We usually travel often, and my relatives then can’t find me then, but I know where they are. I still have them even in a small degree when I can’t handle all of these fools.”

The vampires that have gathered to hear Jungwoo’s story all begin grumbling at that, but he offers up a placating smile. 

“So your sister’s descendants and this coven,” You ask, drawing Jungwoo’s attention back to you. “Are these the only relationships you’ve had over the centuries?”

He shakes his head. “We’ve traveled the world. I’ve met a lot of interesting people. We all have. But you don’t want to hear about them.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you see the vampires fading away, leaving the room. Even Yuta leaves until you and Jungwoo are alone in the library. A heavy silence hangs between you as you run his words through your mind.

“Do I not want to hear about them, or you just don’t want to talk about them?” You situate yourself more comfortably in his lap, your arms wound around his neck, straddling him in this chair. In a teasing tone, you say, “Do you think I’ll be jealous when I hear about your past partners? Do you think I’ll call you a slut when you tell me your number?” 

Jungwoo smiles at your tone. “One hundred and fifty, give or take a few. That’s my number. Some were just flings. Some were whirlwind romances like the type you see in films. But none of them have been like you.”

You slide your fingers up into his hair and grip, tugging it lightly. “I bet you say that to everyone.” You lean forward and lick at his neck, quickly following it with a short bite. Jungwoo’s low groan sends a bolt of heat down to your pussy. “And that’s a high number for someone who once told me that he was a modest gentlemanly sort. Some might call you slutty, Jungwoo.” You kiss his throat again and this time you feel him moan, it vibrates beneath your lips, and you smirk while grinding down on his lap. “Do you want me to call you a slut?”

He laughs, and it’s so light and sweet that you almost forget that you’re in the process of attempting to seduce him. Jungwoo’s hands tickle down your sides, and soon you’re laughing and crying, collapsing forward against his chest and begging him to stop. 

“They can all hear us if we continue this here.” Jungwoo whispers against your ear. “My room’s sound-proofed a bit. Should we move this up there?”

You shake your head and rest it on his chest. “No. I’m fine here. It’s comfy.” 

“Alright.” Jungwoo’s hands fall to your hips, and for a few moments the two of you remain like that, soaking in the quiet of the house, the heat of the radiator, the smell of the books. Distantly you can hear voices somewhere in the house and footsteps upstairs. Outside, the sky grows darker and you know the coven is preparing to be able to leave the house, but you and Jungwoo don’t move for a while. 

When Jungwoo starts moving his fingers, at first he only traces shapes against the back of your jeans, over your ass. You ignore him. But then his hands go still, fingers digging into your soft flesh, and he starts to move you, dragging you forward then pulling you back, grinding you against him. You clutch at his shoulders, bury your face in, and stay quiet as the friction between your jeans and Jungwoo’s begins to affect you both.

You can feel his erection growing harder and harder against you, and you’re certain you’re soaking through your panties. 

“Jungwoo.” You whine, your nails scrape over his shoulders.

“Shh, quiet.” One of his hands leaves your ass in favor of stroking your back soothingly. You begin to make your own pace in grinding against him, growing needier the longer this goes on. 

When you begin whimpering, needing more than this, Jungwoo nudges you backwards off his lap and gestures to your pants. You quickly step out of them, kicking them off, and letting your panties follow. Jungwoo drags you back into his lap, immediately sealing his lips with yours, and he tugs the blanket up securely over your shoulders, draped down over your back like a cape, hiding you from the view of anyone who might happen into the room.

You reach down for his pants, unfastening them and then plunging your hand inside to finally touch his cock. You take pleasure in the sight of Jungwoo’s head falling back, his eyes fluttering shut to hide their sudden red irises, and he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, and you can see his fangs digging into his lip. You stroke his cock, rubbing your thumb over the tip to spread his precum. 

“So pretty, my monster.” You whisper, leaning in again to kiss his neck. 

“Don’t tease.” He growls, and then he’s captured your lips in a kiss again, his hand knocks yours away, and in a moment he’s drawn you closer with you kneeling up over his erection, ready for you to sit down on him, which you immediately do with a sound of pleasure.

Jungwoo laughs a little and pulls you closer to tuck his face into the crook of your shoulder. 

“They can hear us.” He whispers to you. 

“Let them listen. I just need you.” You moan and drag your nails over his shoulders and down his spine while his hands grip at your thighs, moving you on his cock. “God, Jungwoo. You feel so good, I don’t care about them.” The blanket slips over your shoulders, falling down around your hips, and the cold air bites into your heated skin. Jungwoo’s cock stretches you as you shift in his lap, taking him in just that much deeper. 

He laughs again, licking over your collarbone. “Keep up a running commentary and I’ll never let you have a peaceful moment again,” Jungwoo growls to someone that you can’t see. 

A moment later, even you can hear the music blaring from the floors above, so many different songs that they blend together into a tragic mess of noise, drowning out any sounds you and Jungwoo might be making. The music is so loud that the rest of the coven can’t hear you shriek in delight when he lifts you up, and the moan when he presses your back against a nearby bookshelf. They can’t hear the moans he draws out of you, the quiet laughter that you each give against each others mouths, or the way that you call him a slut, and that just makes him laugh harder and pull you tighter, drag his thumb over your clit, thrust into you harder and deeper. 

He doesn’t cum inside you. He waits until after you’ve cum, then pulls out and you drop to your knees and jerk him off over your tongue. You close your lips around his tip, jerk your hand up his length, and gaze up into his hungry red eyes. 

Jungwoo cums in spurts, filling your mouth, and he quickly falls to his knees to kiss you hungrily down onto the library floor. You tangle together again, Jungwoo’s cum is quickly kissed from your mouth, and his cock once again inside you.

You fuck on the library floor until you’re pushing against his chest, telling him you can’t take anymore. He rolls onto his side, grabs the blanket, and drags it over you, once more hiding your body from his view. You close your eyes for a few moments. It’s tempting to fall asleep, but Jungwoo’s story is echoing in your mind, and through it all you can’t help but wonder. . . 

“Why did you decide to tell me about your past?” You ask, brushing your fingers along the line of your boyfriend’s jaw. Jungwoo turns his head, his hand captures yours and he draws your fingertips to his lips for a brief moment. “I’ve been asking for you to give me your story for weeks. What changed?”

In the quiet that follows your question, music continues to boom from upstairs, and Jungwoo stares at you for a few long seconds, his gaze flicking over your face. Jungwoo reaches for your hand and draws it up toward his lips.

“It’s one of my least favorite things about being like this. Knowing that I fall so easily for humans who it’s inevitable that I will someday lose. Knowing that I can’t go out in the daylight, can’t have that one speck of normalcy, that I can’t be there in the daylight to protect the ones I love.” He fiddles with your fingers. “I’ve lost people during the daytime before, suddenly and also when it was expected, but because of being like this I haven’t been able to be there for them. Many of them didn’t know why I couldn’t ever be there with them. I haven’t told many of them about who I am. 

“I can’t lose you. Not like I’ve lost all of them. I can’t lose you, knowing that you don’t know my story.” His mouth leaves several warm kisses down your wrist and arm. “I love you with my whole heart, and with what happened earlier, I knew I had to tell you. I want us to know everything about each other. Your story, my story. Tell me your story, my sunshine.”

You smile and scoot closer to rest your head on his shoulder. “Well, when I was born…”

 

 

As Christmas edged nearer, the weather outside turned sharper and colder. The days and nights were filled with heavy snowfall. There were several days where you were snowed in, stuck in your apartment on the other side of the city from Jungwoo and you couldn’t even call him because he still didn’t have a phone.

Finally, on Christmas Eve, there’s a break in the snow, and you need a break from your roommates, so you flee the apartment, claiming you’re going on a run for food.

“We know you’re going to see your boyfriend!” One of them calls as you tangle a scarf around your neck and face. “Don’t hurry back, babe! I’m sure he’ll keep you nice and warm through the rest of these cold winter nights.”  

“Maybe he will.” You slip your coat on, and look back over your shoulder to where you can see your roommates sitting together on the couch, huddled under a blanket together, watching some sappy Christmas movie that’s playing on TV while they finish off a bottle of cheap wine. “I’ll text if I’m not coming back later.”

They coo at you as you walk out the door, leaving them to their Christmas movies and wine. 

The coven’s house is warmer than usual when you walk in, not only in temperature, but in light and volume. It’s decorated for the holiday season. A tall Christmas tree stands beside the front door, lit up with golden lights and a star on the top, red and blue and silver and gold ornaments drip from the branches. Garland hangs from the banister, you half expect to see mistletoe hanging in the doorways, but as you unwind your scarf from your throat and hang it and your coat on the hooks beside the door, you notice no mistletoe. 

But you do hear laughter coming from the back of the house, and lights are on in every corner. Even Doyoung’s usually dismally dark living room, typically furnished with coffins, has a much lighter feel to it. And when you step inside, it’s made even more obvious that the room has changed from the style it normally is decorated in.

There is an overturned table, cards scattered across the floor, a spilled bottle that looks like it’s either red wine or blood, and a ring of clothes are spread around in that whole mess. Extremely curious and also a bit wary, you pass through the room and pause when you reach the doorway into the kitchen.

It’s one thing to see a pile of drunk boys arm wrestling, tossing steak knives into the wall, and playing poker, but it’s a true sight when it’s a pile of drunk vampires, witches, and a handful of werewolves arm wrestling, throwing knives, and cheating at strip poker. You don’t even know some of them, but one thing is certain, they’re all drunk and acting very male.

You try your best to not look at an almost naked Jaehyun sitting on the lap of an entirely naked Taeyong. Various members of the coven and the pack are in similar states of undress, but you only look at Jungwoo, his crooked smile and bright eyes dragging at you from where he sits with his hand in Lucas’s, both of them with their elbows on the table as the arm wrestle. 

“What is going on?” You let the joyful atmosphere sweep you into the room. 

“The weather trapped us in here.” Lucas tells you, furrowing his brows, apparently determined to defeat your boyfriend. “We had to entertain ourselves, so beer, blood, and other bad ideas. And tomorrow’s Christmas, so we’re celebrating.”

You come to stand beside Jungwoo, put your hand on his shoulder, and as you do that, Lucas looks at your fingers and for just that moment his attention shifts just enough. . . 

_ Crack! _

Heads turn to see the sight of Lucas on the floor, Jungwoo crouched over him, pressing Lucas’s hand to the floor in defeat. Victoriously, Jungwoo grins, offers one boast of “I won!” and then he helps the werewolf back to his feet. They fall back into their seats while laughing, and Jungwoo gazed up at you. 

“Hello, sunshine. Care for a seat?” He leans back and spreads his legs just enough that you can tell he means for you to sit on his lap, so you do just that. His strong arms (strong enough to defeat a distracted werewolf in an arm wrestling match anyway) encircle your waist and he tucks his chin over your shoulder. 

“Sorry.” He murmurs as you shiver at his touch, the cold of his skin seeming quite intense, though you can already feel him warming. “Is the storm over?” 

You shake your head. “Just a break, I think. I figured I’d be happier locked in with you here than with my roommates at the apartment. They’re bickering like an old married couple. I wish they would just sort out their issues once and for all. I hope you don’t mind me inviting myself over?”

Jungwoo smiles at the same moment that Lucas lets out a snort of laughter. 

“It’s Christmas, sunshine. And when have I ever said no to your company?” He pushes his fingers into your hair and plays with it for a moment, watching you quietly while the dull roar of the rest of the room continues. It takes Lucas loudly clearing his throat to pull you and Jungwoo out of what must have appeared to be lovestruck gazing into each other’s eyes. 

“So,” You sit up and glance around the kitchen, taking notice of who is there and who isn’t. You see Ten squished between a shirtless Johnny and Yuta, who looks like he’s clinging to the shirt he’s wearing by removing random accessories now. Ten howls with laughter at Yuta’s ridiculousness, and then he leans in to whisper in Johnny’s ear, putting a smile on both of their faces. And sitting on Johnny’s other side is someone who you don’t know. “Who are the new people?” 

Jungwoo fits you into his lap a little more securely and warmly, then begins answering you. 

The tall skinny boy beside Johnny is a witch who goes by the name BamBam. A broody looking vampire Jungwoo calls Yuto stands across the room weighing a knife in his hand, waiting his turn to pitch it across the room at the mark. Then there’s the werewolf, the vampire, the witch, and the vampire-witch hybrid who have clumped together near the fridge and somehow brought Doyoung into their seclusion. Vernon, Jun, Wonwoo, and Minghao are their names, Jungwoo whispers in your ear.

“What are they all doing here?” 

“The witches are friends with Ten. He and Johnny invites them over to cast some strong protection charms over all of us while that pack is still out there.” Jungwoo’s hand rubs over your thigh. “Yuta and Yuto have been friends forever, since before either of them was turned, so he comes around sometimes, occasionally brings some of his coven to our parties.”

His hand slides higher on your thigh, closer to your crotch, and you tense slightly thinking that surely he doesn’t think you’d let him finger you in a room packed full of beings with supernaturally enhanced senses. 

“The Seventeen crew,” He nods at the group near the fridge. “They’re a bit like us, vampires and wolves and witches and a few hybrids and humans. Jaehyun says that a member of their pack goes to your school too. He plays basketball with Jaehyun, so he’s invited them to parties before.”

Jungwoo’s hand is now right at the apex of your thighs, and for the first time you wish that you were wearing more than some leggings because as his finger begins to surreptitiously draw circles over your clit you feel it all perfectly. In seconds you’re wet and throbbing, trying to keep your heartbeat under control. 

When you notice Lucas, who’s still sitting right across from you both at this small table, his nostrils flare for a moment as if he’s sniffing the air. His eyes flash briefly and then narrow as he looks at the two of you. 

You grab Jungwoo’s wrist and pry his hand away, jamming your legs together as if that’s going to fix how turned on you are now. 

Looking for an escape, you notice that none of the young vampires or werewolves or the young witch are in the room. 

“Where are the kids?” You stand, drifting quickly across the room, avoiding the glare of a blade as it shoots toward the target, and then you’re out in the hallway. You take a deep breath of cool, dusty air. 

The library is too quiet to have anyone in it, but you think you hear a peal of laughter coming from the entertainment room. You’ve just peered around the doorway when Jungwoo materializes begins you, his hands on your hips, his crotch pressed to your ass, and he kisses your neck with a brief graze of his fangs on your skin. 

“Come up to bed with me?” He suggests. 

The entertainment room is half-dark. All the windows are heavily curtained against the weak daylight outside, but the large TV on the one wall of the room is illuminated revealing a large amount of young boys piled together on the cushy sofa and the floor, watching movies and snacking or drinking. A much tamer version of what’s happening in the kitchen, which is somewhat unexpected considering that they’re usually the wilder bunch. 

“My sweet, sweet sunshine.” Jungwoo’s voice is nearly a purr against your skin, his fingertips sneaking under your clothes. 

You bat his hands away and turn around in his arms, lift up on your toes, and kiss him. Jungwoo wraps you up, his hands on your waist, and he sweeps you off the floor, carrying you in his arms, quickly up the stairs. 

“Why are you so horny?” You laugh a second later as Jungwoo drops you onto his bed. “You couldn’t even wait long enough to walk up the stairs at a normal human speed? You had to use your vampire speed?”

Jungwoo hums a noise of confirmation and climbs onto the bed, already pulling his shirt over his head, and making quick work of your leggings, tossing both off the bed as he covers you with his body, pressing you down into the mattress. His hands move over your thighs, thumbs brushing against the sensitive skin, and you sigh and let him open your legs wider for him. 

“Must be something about the cold, something about how warm you are.” Jungwoo whispers in your ear, his voice a dangerous purr, and he licks a stripe up your throat and a second later lets you feel his fangs. 

The cold pads of his fingertips run up over your hip, under your shirt, sending waves of goosebumps over your skin. 

“Jungwoo,” You moan, reaching for his hand. “Stop teasing me.” 

For a moment you think that he’s impossibly not heard you. He tugs your sweater over your head, then the shirt you’d worn beneath it, and when his fingers pluck delicately at the straps of your bra, guiding them off your shoulders before he suddenly reaches around, somehow sneaking his hand under your body, he unfastens your bra. You lie there almost entirely naked beneath him, and he smiles, thumbing over one of your nipples. 

“If I’m going to feel your warmth, I should feel it properly, right?” And then his fingers are between your legs, icy against the heat of your wet pussy soaking through your panties. “Do you want me to use you to feel warm, sunshine?”

A new shiver rolls through you when he says those words.  _ Use you _ . You want Jungwoo to use you. For heat, for pleasure, for blood, for whatever he wants. That thought scares you just a little bit, so far gone for Jungwoo, enraptured by him that you don’t care what he wants to take from you, you’ll freely give it to him. 

“Use me. Please.” 

You push your hips up, aching for him to take you.

When Jungwoo’s fingers dig into the back of your neck, pulling you up into a sitting position, you go with it. When his thumb moves over your bottom lip, you let your mouth fall open. And when Jungwoo pushes his pants down to expose his erection, you look up at him expectantly. 

Jungwoo’s fingers tangle in your hair and he pulls you as far down on his cock as you can go. You gag and reach a hand up to his hip, bracing yourself, still holding eye contact with him. Then you swallow and sink your throat the rest of the way down his cock, your nose presses into his abdomen, his cock buried down your throat. 

“Fuck,” Jungwoo’s fingers tighten in your hair. “You feel so good. So warm.”

He pulls back on your hair, drawing his cock out of your mouth just a bit before he pushes back in, keeping a solid grip on your hair to control the pace. You can feel the saliva dripping out of the corners of your mouth, and you’re certain you must look obscene, but Jungwoo looks at you the same as he has every other time he’s seen you, like you’re an angel. His angel.

“You’re so pretty stuffed full with my dick, choking on me.” He swears and leans back when you gag around him again. 

Jungwoo drags you back all the way down on him again so that your face is pressed fully into his abdomen. With one hand on the back of your head and the other gripping your chin, he fucks your mouth hard and fast. 

Your hand slips from his hip down to his thigh, and you squeeze tightly, just trying to anchor yourself.

“You good?” Jungwoo groans, slowly slightly, but when you moan and push to take him in again, he resumes the bruising pace, going just as hard but somehow with a gentleness behind it that you can’t miss. “I’m going to cum. Are you going to take it like a good girl?” 

Moaning, you dig your nails in even while Jungwoo draws you back, pulling almost entirely out of your mouth until only the pink head of his cock sits on your tongue. Your throat feels a bit raw, but you swallow, lift your gaze to Jungwoo’s reddish eyes, and suck lightly on the tip.

“Oh, my angel. You’re so perfect.” He moans, and again he thrusts smoothly down your throat, choking you on his cock. Your nails dig in, and if Jungwoo were alive or not a vampire, you’re sure you’d be drawing blood with how deeply your nails dig. Jungwoo rocks into your mouth a few times, hard and fast, his hands in your hair holding your head in place. 

You wish you could see his face as he cums in spurts down your throat, moaning brokenly as his orgasm tears through him. But your face is smushed against his abdomen, and all that you know in the universe is the heat of your body echoed back at you from his skin and the pulse of his orgasm shooting down your throat. 

When at last he lets you up to breathe and release your hair, you sit back and stare up at him while sucking at your bottom lip. Your mouth feels puffy, your throat raw, and you know that your chin and the area around your mouth are probably all slobbery. 

You’re still looking up at him, not really seeing him, when Jungwoo reaches down and wipes at your chin with his thumb. You come back to yourself a bit then, shivering at his touch. 

“Still want me to use you, sunshine?” He asks. 

You nod wordlessly, not sure if you can make any sound after the beating your throat just took. 

“Think you can warm me up?” Jungwoo’s smile, which so often resembles that of a cherub, is now sharp and seductive, predatory and you’re the prey caught under the gleam of his bloody gaze. 

He sits down on the bed and his hand trails over your thigh until you swing a leg over his lap and sit facing him. 

You drape your arms around his neck and shift closer, pressing your front to his, not a breath of space between your bodies. A brush of your lips against his throat, tentative and light, draws a gasp and then a chuckle from Jungwoo. You do it again, this time with a scrape of your teeth. 

Jungwoo moves so quickly it takes you a few seconds to realize that he’s changed your positions, flipped you over onto your back, his hand lightly presses on your throat, and his lips send small zips of pleasure through you as he kisses down your sternum. 

Just as you think he’s going to keep going, he moves his mouth to one of your tits. 

You whine involuntarily. 

His lips curl into a smile, and he pulls back from your chest to hover over your face. “What do you want?” Jungwoo manages to make his voice teasing and hard at the same time. “What was that sound for?”

Even as he asks that of you, his hand sneaks down between your legs again at last and finds that you’ve completely soaked through your panties. Another involuntary noise leaves you, and your hips lift to his touch. 

Jungwoo growls lowly, his hands grab at your hips, fingers digging in roughly as he twists you around onto your belly. He tears your panties down to your knees, kneads your ass for a moment before he dips his fingers into the space between your thighs, slipping through your wetness. 

He pushes into you suddenly, thrusting in deeply, and you feel your insides curling with pleasure. Jungwoo’s roughness is a turn-on, each slam of his cock inside your pussy forces another wail of pleasure from you. Jungwoo holds your hips tightly and he bends forward over you, and growls in your ear. 

You’re not sure what’s hot him in such an animalistic mood, but he keeps growling and moaning as he fucks you, spitting dirty words and phrases as he fucks you into the mattress. 

Jungwoo feels so rough and hot, reaching so deep inside you, that tears are forced to your eyes. You twist your fingers in the sheets, crying from the pleasure, babbling nonsense which only gets more nonsensical when Jungwoo’s hand slaps against your ass. It stings for a moment, blurring into pleasure. 

“Cum for me.” He moans in your ear, hand coming down on your ass again as he thrusts several times shallowly into you. “I’ve been missing this. Needed you these past few days, needed you under me, need you to cum.” 

“Then fuck me right. Deeper.” You look back over your shoulder at him. 

Jungwoo’s fangs are on full display, his eyes a bloody red, and he looks very much like he’s holding back from tearing into you, from his orgasm. He looks every bit a monster, but somehow that doesn’t scare you at all because he’s still Jungwoo, still soft under all those sharp edges and vivid eyes. 

He holds your gaze as he sinks fully into you, as deep as he can be. You let out a long wavering noise, and then you fall apart. 

Your orgasm pulses through you, and you drop your head to the mattress, burying your face in the sheets to muffle your cries and wipe away your tears. 

Jungwoo flattens himself against you. His hands slide up, along the length of your arms until his fingers lace through yours, and he keeps thrusting shortly but deeply, sending flares through your core that extend your orgasm until Jungwoo’s mouth closes around your shoulder. 

There’s no bite of his fangs, but his teeth do dig into your shoulder, his lips soft on your skin, and when Jungwoo moans they vibrate through you and his cum warms you from the inside out. 

Jungwoo’s arms slip under your body, hugging you against him, and you stay like that for several minutes until loud laughter and rumbling footsteps sound from outside the door. Jungwoo rolls off of you then, his softened cock leaving you empty but for the semen that drips out of you as your pussy clenches around nothing. 

You flip over onto your back and Jungwoo tucks into your side, back to normal, acting a bit small and sweet. 

Overhead, the ceiling shakes and you have a feeling that the young vampires and the werewolves might be playing around up there. A howl of pain from up there only supports that, but then the house falls silent again, for just a moment or two before Jungwoo decides to fill the quiet. He hums first, and then slowly begins singing as outside the house the sun breaks through the cover of the clouds for the first time in days. It fills the room with a warm yellow haze, spread over the floor on the other side of the room, and Jungwoo sighs a little sadly, but he doesn’t let it weigh him down for long. 

“ _ You are my sunshine…”  _ Jungwoo sings, dropping sweet kisses along your upper arm, over your shoulder, to your throat. When you crack a smile, he bursts into laughter, which he quickly tucks into the crook of your neck. “I seriously love you.”

You slide your fingers into his hair, rubbing soothingly at his scalp. “I seriously love you too, Jungwoo.” 

 

 

The sunlight doesn’t last long, soon the clouds roll back in, and the snow of the morning turns to rain. After a while, even the rain just turns to mist, hanging gray and damp in the air as the snow on the streets and sidewalks dissolved into grimy slush. 

You and Jungwoo move back downstairs after a while, and find that half of the party has moved into the entertainment room, piled together to watch a movie. 

Jungwoo pulls you into the room, and situates you on his lap where you sit beside Doyoung and Yuta on one side and a sleepy witch, who you believe Jungwoo called Wonwoo, on your other side. Johnny and Ten are tangled together in a nest of blankets on the floor, and you’re pretty sure that Jaehyun and Taeyong are making out at the pool table because the crack of pool balls against each other stopped several minutes ago, but you can hear them whispering to each other.

Jungwoo rests his chin on your shoulder as the afternoon fades into night. The film on screen changes from whatever was on before to a Christmas film at WinWin’s insistence, which Yuta and Taeil were only too happy to endorse. The members of the coven and the pack and the guests that fill the room fluctuates over the hours, but you and Jungwoo stay right where you are. You tuck your face against his shoulder and doze, passing in and out of sleep depending on the volume in the room. 

At one point you wake, and the room is empty except for you and Jungwoo, everything is dark and you’re lying down on the couch with Jungwoo behind you. You slip back under before he can even notice you’re awake. 

The next time you wake, Lucas is crouched in front of you, talking to Jungwoo in a low voice. 

“..so sweet.” He whispers, and you keep your eyes mostly closed so you can eavesdrop a bit before they know you’re awake. “I could almost taste it in the air.”

Jungwoo’s hand slides over your arm, tracing a delicate line down to your hand, and you feel his voice vibrating against your back when he speaks. “I’ve told you before what I think about that, Lucas.” There’s not quite a warning tone in his voice, but it raises your hair on end, and you shiver a bit. Jungwoo draws his hand away, as if it was his touch that caused your chill.

You twitch, reaching again for his hand, and then you remember that you were meant to be pretending to sleep. 

“Don’t go,” You mumble, putting as much sleep into your voice as you can. “Give me your hand.” 

Both of the boys laugh a bit, and Jungwoo clamps his hand around yours. You happily pull your joined hands up to your chest and settle back into him. You open your eyes and meet Lucas’s. His eyes gleam golden, and it’s from more than just the Christmas tree’s lights glowing through the doorway. He smiles down at you for a moment, before his gaze flicks back up to Jungwoo.

“I’ll see you next week. You can’t break tradition with our New Year’s Eve plans.” Lucas points at Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo reaches up and grabs Lucas’s finger that’s pointed in his face, and says, “I won’t miss it.” 

“Is this a boys-only event, or am I allowed?” You ask.

“You’re coming along, my sunshine.” Jungwoo kisses your cheek and drops his hold on Lucas’s finger. The werewolf immediately walks away, and before he disappears from the room, Jungwoo calls out, “See you next week, Lucas!” And you call out “Bye!” 

The rest of the evening passes there on the sofa, making quiet conversation until a clearly drunk BamBam stumbles into the room, toting Minghao with him, and by all appearances they were planning to get up to some drunken spell-casting. That’s the point when you figure you should get up off the sofa to see what the rest of the supernatural beings you’ve surrounded yourself with are up to. 

Stepping into the kitchen is somehow more chaotic now than it was hours ago when you arrived at the house. Because someone decided to bake, someone else decided to cook, and most of the room decided to eat. Jaemin ducks under Kun’s arm to sniff at the pot on the stove while Mark and Vernon (the wolf from the Seventeen pack) look over Ten’s shoulder as he pulls something out of the oven. 

Ingredients are scattered around the kitchen, flour hangs in the air like a mist, and as you step into the room you realize that the games of earlier are continuing as a knife narrowly misses Jungwoo. 

“Sorry!” Yuta laughs, slinging his arm around Yuto’s shoulders and shaking the younger man. “His aim’s a bit fucked, but we’re working on it!” 

A cat sneaks through the room, twisting between legs until finally it stops and curls itself around Ten’s ankles. The lithe black cat looks up at him and meows once, but even with the din of the room, Ten hears the soft sound. 

He closes the oven door, sets the timer and then stoops down to scratch the cat behind the ears and scoop it up into his arms. Jeno hovers at his shoulder, cooing at the cat until Ten tells him to stop because she doesn’t like it. 

You watch Ten look across the room to meet Johnny’s eye, and the smile they share is sweet, yet almost conspiratorial. Ten lifts the cat up to bury his face in her fur, and maybe he whispered something to her because the cat leaps from his arms and sets off as if on a mission. 

Somewhere in the house, a grandfather clock strikes midnight. 

Ten snaps his fingers and half of the lights in the house extinguish. There’s a yelp from upstairs and a moment later Taeyong appears looking frazzled. Jaehyun follows soon after, smoothing his hair down and tugging at his shirt but nothing can hide the large bruise on his throat. 

“Everyone!” Ten calls, drawing the attention his light trick didn’t attract. “It’s Christmas now, and there are presents to be handed out.”

“What if we don’t celebrate Christmas?” Haechan chimes in from the doorway. 

“Then just shut up and enjoy your present.” Ten responds without looking at the younger boy. “First up is our Taeyong.”

Ten waves his hand and a box appears in front of Taeyong. Taeyong tears it open, and he’s barely exclaimed in surprised joy at the stock of games inside when Ten’s moving on to the next person. Each name he calls out, a gift appears in front of them, even the visiting pack receive gifts, and finally only you and Jungwoo remain.

Johnny still laughing from his gift which he refuses to pull out of the box and won’t let anyone see. (But everyone can kind of guess what type of gift it must be based off the wink Ten gave him as he opened it.) Ten’s smile fades from devious to a normal, relaxed smile when he finally turns his gaze to you and your boyfriend.

“This is my favorite present I’m giving tonight.” Ten’s voice drops to a calm, quiet level. “I’ve watched the two of you, in a totally non-creepy way. I know how difficult it is for a human or a witch or a werewolf to be with a vampire who can never step outside in daylight. Jungwoo, I know how greatly you wish you could be there for her, with her when she walks through the streets on a spring day. You’re a romantist, and I’m sure you’ve thought about seeing the cherry blossoms together, if only you could. 

“So, here is my gift to the pair of you.” He crouches down, and the black cat streaks back into the room, and Ten pets her and murmurs something rhythmic under his breath that can only be a spell of some sort. The cat shivers and begins meowing, and it’s almost disturbing to see the way that the bright green color of the cat’s eyes are swallowed by the black of the pupil. 

The room is silent when Ten stands up. He takes a ring off his finger, and holds it out to Jungwoo.

“I’m giving you sunlight. I’m giving you freedom, Jungwoo.” When Jungwoo hesitates, Ten steps forward and grabs Jungwoo’s hand, pressing the ring into his palm. “It’s spelled to protect you, to allow you to walk out in the daylight so you can be together, so you can take her to all of those places she’s been dragging me to since she can’t be with you.” 

You’ve been holding your breath this whole time, but finally you let it out, and with it comes a burst of tears. 

Before you get the chance to envelop Ten in a hug, Jungwoo beats you there. Even though Ten is smaller than him, Jungwoo hides his face in Ten’s shoulder and presses him close, his voice muffled as he gives his thanks many times over.

You throw yourself in on the hug as soon as Jungwoo begins to peel himself away, and you’re still hugging Ten when Johnny comes over. He puts his hand low on Ten’s back and laughs, “Why are you giving Jungwoo a ring before you put a ring on my hand? I knew you were secretly in love with him.” Ten laughs as well, but when he grabs Johnny’s hand, you notice him trace a circle around Johnny’s ring finger, like a silent promise.

When you turn and look at Jungwoo, he’s staring down at his hand, at the elegant black ring. “This is incredible, Ten.”

“It’s nothing,” Ten waves his words away. “I’ve offered John a ring like this before, but he claims he’s a night owl and doesn’t really miss the sun. And the two of you are a special circumstance. Like, it’s actually a really complex spell, but for the two of you, it’s worth it. I hope you enjoy the sun again, Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo reaches for your hand, lacing your fingers together with his, “I’ll definitely enjoy the sunlight. Let’s go.” He nods toward the front of the house. “I want to watch the sunrise with you.” 

You say goodbye to everyone, wish them a Merry Christmas, and head for the front door to put your layers back on against the frigid cold. 

You’re about to walk out the door, Jungwoo bouncing giddily beside you even though night still lays thick and dark over everything outside, but you find your way is blocked. 

“Doyoung?” Jungwoo can’t wipe the smile off his face even as he gives the older vampire a look of confusion. 

Wordlessly, Doyoung reaches for Jungwoo’s hand and lifts it to inspect the band of Ten’s gift. He twists and turns Jungwoo’s hand, looking at the ring from every angle, and finally he drops the hand and instead wraps his arms around Jungwoo in a tight, somewhat fatherly hug. 

“Doyoung, what are you doing?” Jungwoo hugs him in return, but pulls back to look at the elder’s face. “Why’re you hugging me?”

He jerks Jungwoo back into his hug. “That ring is good. Really good. From what I can tell, Ten made it the best of any I’ve ever seen, so you’re free to walk in daylight as much as you want.” 

Jungwoo makes a face at you, and you smile but hide it behind your scarf which you wrap around your neck and lower face quickly. Jungwoo laughs a little, “Doyoung, are you, like, afraid I’m going to leave now or something? I’m not going anywhere. You’ve been stuck with me for hundreds of years, you can’t get rid of me this easily.” He squeezes Doyoung tightly until he groans and pushes out of Jungwoo’s arms. 

“And, by the way, uh,” Doyoung rubs the back of his head and glances between Jungwoo and you before he says, “I’m sorry I never told you that it was possible to walk in sunlight. Spelled objects like this are difficult to come by, and there aren’t too many witches who are skilled enough to make them properly. I never wanted to get your hopes up, so I thought it best to keep it to myself. I didn’t even know Ten was powerful enough to do the spell.”

Jungwoo slips around behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, and you take his hand and hold it up so you too can inspect the ring. 

He continues talking to Doyoung for a few moments, but you’re too busy tracing the fine lines over the surface of the ring, winding together—over and under each other in a complex pattern that you feel can almost spell out words—and coming together in a tight knot around a blue stone. It’s beautiful even if you didn’t know what magic it was endowed with. 

You don’t notice Doyoung leaving, only Jungwoo spinning you around and guiding you out the door. 

Jungwoo leads you across the city, up to the top of a building whose rooftop has been transformed into a greenspace, a park floating in the sky. Up there you’re above the rest of the city, a breeze licks at your hair, chilly against your cheeks,  it that gives you a good excuse to tuck into Jungwoo’s side as the pair of your settle down on a bench and look at the horizon. 

As the edge of the navy sky fades into a pale peachy pink, Jungwoo’s hand tightens around yours, and you look up at him. 

“Are you excited? Nervous?” You ask, and he looks down at you with something indecipherable in his eyes. “Scared?”

“What if it doesn’t work? What if the moment the sun’s rays reach us I’m fried? But also,” He takes a deep breath and let’s it sigh out of him again. “What if it does work? Then the world is completely open to me again. I’ll have all this freedom that hasn’t been possible for hundreds of years. It’s scary, knowing that there’s nothing anymore that can stop me from walking down a sunlit street with you, finally seeing you in broad daylight with the sun warm on your skin, bringing out new colors of you I haven’t yet discovered. I’m all of those things. Excited. Nervous. Scared. My future has been rewritten.”

You feel a shaky smile on your lips, warm tears rising to your eyes, and you rest your head on his shoulder. Maybe it’s silly to cry, but you feel so many emotions for Jungwoo right now. Love and excitement and pride and happiness and many other things that turn to tears and force their way out. 

The sky grows lighter by degrees. 

Navy to violet to peach and gold. Sapphire to lilac and blazing orange gilding the edges of clouds. 

And then there she is. The sun. It peeks over the horizon, rising slowly, a molten ball of light breaking over the world. 

You sit up and watch Jungwoo’s face, holding his hand in yours so tightly it hurts. You watch the light climb his body and reach his face, the warmth kissing his skin, and the sound he lets out breaks your heart and sweeps an enormous amount of love through your veins for this man sitting in front of you. His breath turns shaky and then he breaks altogether, tears leak from his eyes but he’s smiling, staring at the sun and all the colors of daybreak and then he looks at you and the aching smile on your lips, the sunlight warm on your skin as well. 

“So beautiful.” Jungwoo laughs, his cheeks glittering with sunlit tears. “I can’t remember the last sunrise I saw, I’d almost forgotten.”

You tuck into his side again, curling up there on that bench that sits on top of the world. Later you’ll show him around the city, take him places that are closed by nightfall, but for now you’ll sit here with your boyfriend for his first sunrise in nearly three hundred years.

 

 

In the week between Christmas and the New Year, you don’t hardly spend a moment apart from Jungwoo. You finally bring him over to your apartment, introduce him to your roommates, beg him to spend the night when both of your roommates have to go out of town on some mysterious trip (although it doesn’t take much more than a Please and the slide of your hand over his thigh to get Jungwoo to stay). You spend a lot of time with the coven too, but now that Jungwoo can walk in daylight he wants to spend his days in the sun, although unfortunately it’s winter and many of the days are overcast, clouded over with thick gray clouds that unleash rain or snow or a combination of both. 

Some days you and Jungwoo meet up with Ten or some of the wolves. 

When Lucas found out about the ring on Jungwoo’s hand (thanks to the ring being all that the pack could talk about when they returned to the den that morning), he’d texted you and immediately came to where you and Jungwoo were. 

Lucas was a constant third wheel to your party, but not like an unnecessary third wheel, more like the three of you were a tricycle, all three of you rolling along perfectly.

And New Year’s Eve was no different. You were meeting Jungwoo and Lucas at the Leaky Cauldron Pub, and it was a bit after seven when you arrived.

The pub was packed, and you were glad that the two guys had gotten there early enough to save a small table in the back corner, just big enough to sit the three of you if you squeezed in tight. Lucas was downing a beer when you walked in, and Jungwoo picked at an appetizer of nearly raw beef, but when you sat down they both straightened up. 

“You’d think I’d be tired of the two of you by now.” You smile and sit down beside Jungwoo, slipping your coat and scarf off. “Happy New Year’s Eve. What’s our plan?” 

“We’re doing it.” Lucas tips his beer to you. “Drinking our way into the new year.”

Jungwoo shakes his head. “That’s what Lucas is doing. Someone has to be responsible.” 

“I won’t get drunk.” Lucas argues and waves at the bartender, signaling he would like another. Then to you he says, “It’s the worst part about being a wolf. My metabolism is too fast. I would have to chug an entire keg to feel properly buzzed, but that’s barely any fun. Jungwoo’s just a killjoy tonight.”

You slide your hand over Jungwoo’s and lean in to kiss him on the cheek. “Cheer up. We can watch the sunrise again. It’s not too late to catch a flight and be among the first people to see the new year’s sunrise.” 

“That sounds amazing.” Jungwoo’s eyes go a bit unfocused, and you know he’s imagining it. “But maybe next year. We can go to Taeil’s island, make a big party out of it, and then you and I can ring in the new year on the beach.” He curls his arm around your shoulders and drags you in so he can press his lips into your hair.

Lucas crinkles his nose. “You’re not talking about fucking on the beach, are you? Right in front of me?” 

Jungwoo’s head snaps toward the werewolf. You can’t see the look he’s giving him, but you can feel how tense Jungwoo is now. Your cheeks flush with heat because having beach sex with Jungwoo is exactly where your mind went to. Lucas breaks into a smile while he quickly buries in his new beer. 

A silent conversation passes between them until finally Lucas pushes away from the table and moves over to the bar. 

“What was that about?” You ask.

“Nothing. Lucas just says and thinks weird stuff sometimes. Nothing you need to worry about.” He kisses you again, as if that’s going to distract you from the weird vibe. Jungwoo pops a bloody piece of meat into his mouth, and you try to muffle the sound of your stomach growling, but it’s useless when your boyfriend (and half of the other people in the pub) have incredible hearing.

Just as he opens his mouth to say something about the rumble that was audible even to you, Lucas drops back down into his seat and slides a plate of several different types of appetizers across the table to you. “I’ll share so you don’t sound like you’ve got a pack of hungry wolves in your stomach.”  

The mood changes after that. Lucas drinks more, Jungwoo relaxes. It’s almost like nothing strange passed between them. The three of you laugh and drink and eat, and by ten o’clock the pub is even more packed than before. There’s barely room to move, and you, with your basic human hearing, can’t hardly follow anything that either Jungwoo or Lucas is saying.

“Can we get out of here?” You ask. Jungwoo nods, his gaze flicking over to Lucas who nods as well. 

Jungwoo excuses himself to the pub’s only bathroom to clean blood off his face where it’s dripped from that raw meat he’s been snacking on. Lucas edges closer to you when Jungwoo squeezes his way through the place, and at first you can’t figure out why, but he keeps glancing over his shoulder, and when you follow his gaze you see two ancient warlocks, warped and grayed with age staring at you and licking their yellowed teeth. 

You’re probably the only human in the pub, so you let Lucas sit as close to you as he can. He gives off waves of heat, and he smells like ginger and honey. Several minutes pass before either of you actually says anything.

“What’s taking Jungwoo so long?” Lucas asks, glancing toward the hall. 

“I’ll go look for him.” You stand up, grab your coat, and sling your scarf around your throat. “You go pay.” Lucas nods, drains the last dregs of his beer, and walks to the bar to pay off the bill. The short hallway to the grimy bathroom is empty, and when you try the handle of the bathroom door, it opens easily to reveal an empty room.

And then you hear a scream.

Right across the hall from the bathroom is an exit door, and as you step back from the disgusting bathroom, you notice the door is cracked open, allowing in a biting breeze and a few flurries of snow. The edge of the door looks shredded, several lines of rended metal, the doorframe bent out of shape. Some familiar stench clouds the air, but you can’t quite place it. Then you hear ;oud, worried voices sound from outside the door, and you push it open, and step out into the winter night of the pub’s back alley.

A group of people are huddled around something at the mouth of the alley, and as you walk closer you see several things all at once: a dent in the brick wall as if something had been crushed into it, a body crumpled on the ground, red staining the fresh snow on the ground. You see a hand adorned with a now-familiar black ring.

“Jungwoo!” You cry and run forward, skidding a bit on the snow, but it doesn’t matter at all because you collapse beside him. 

The crowd of people step away, only to press back in when you press your hand to his cheek. It’s difficult to tell how he is. You can’t check his pulse or his breathing since he has neither. The amount of blood is worrying, and when you drag back one of his eyelids, his pupils are blown wide, rimmed with a thin edge of red. Your hands flutter nervously over him, and that’s when you find the wound weeping blood beneath his coat. 

You choke down a sob.

All around you the crowd are talking. You hear the word ‘ _ ambulance _ ’ and you hear ‘ _ dead _ ’ and you don’t want either of those words to be necessarily in the moment. You clutch him tighter, and that’s when you feel his fingers twitch against your own. He’s still alive, but if you had to guess, you would say that he’s only just barely alive.

Tears burn hot down your cheeks.

You know what he needs. As long as he’s still alive, he has the chance to heal completely. Jungwoo just needs to drink. You’ve seen this before, one time when he was playing around rather roughly with Yuta and a few knives plus a rather wild Yuta meant that Jungwoo was left covered in blood, looking rather faint. You’d panicked even then, and right now, in this alley, Jungwoo looked much worse off. That evening Jaehyun had been close by and a few minutes of drinking from the wolf had mended him perfectly. He just needed a drink. He needed...

A familiar voice suddenly breaks through the murmurs of the crowd.

Lucas is haloed against the streetlights, his face blurred through your tears. He takes one look first at you, and then his gaze falls on Jungwoo in your lap. All the color drains from his face, and he drops down on Jungwoo’s other side, taking his hand for a moment. You think his eyes glint gold.

“What happened to him?” His voice is hoarse, a low growl rolling out with his words. 

“I don’t know I came out here and he was like this.” You wipe at your face, trying to banish the tears because crying won’t do anything right now. 

Lucas lifts Jungwoo into his lap, into his arms, and he  looks around at the crowd. Then his eyes are back on you, piercing in the dark. “What the hell’s happened?”

“I have some suspicions, but I can’t tell you here. Take us somewhere safe. Take us to the den.” You press your hands to Lucas’s arms and dig your nails in. “Please, Lucas. Get us out of here, somewhere safe. He’s bleeding and he needs  _ you _ , he needs a drink.”

Lucas stands up, cradling Jungwoo in his arms. “Follow me. Stick close so I don’t lose you.”

You twist your hand in the back of his shirt, winding so tightly that it looks like it might tear.

The crowd parts around Lucas as he carries Jungwoo away from that alley, and you stick so close that you almost feel like his shadow. Lucas is tense, on edge, glancing around at every shadow and sniffing the breeze that whips your hair around your face. 

“Walk beside me.” He tells you after a moment, so you shift to be beside him, still clinging onto his shirt. There’s that comforting heat and the scent of ginger and honey again. “We’ll be there soon. Jungwoo, you’d better hold on for just five more minutes or else. I’ll force Ten to resurrect you so I can kill you myself if you die on us.”

You’re not sure, but when you glance over at your boyfriend’s head bouncing lightly on Lucas’s shoulder, you think you see a flicker of a smile attempting to make itself known on his lips. 

You have no clue where you’re going, you just cling to Lucas and let him guide you along the streets of the city, leading you in deeper to the center where the buildings are packed tighter, where they grow up instead of out, and the sky is lit from underneath, pale violet due to all the lights and pollution. 

He leads you into the lobby of a fancy building, walking right through the pristine glass doors, passed the doorman who nods in recognition and doesn’t seem to find anything strange about Lucas toting an unconscious man in his arms. He walks over to the elevator, and once you’re safely ensconced inside the astoundingly reflective copper walls, he presses the button marked ‘P’ with his elbow.

You stand in silence for the minute and a half it takes for the elevator to shudder to a stop. The doors open and Lucas steps out, dragging you along with his since your fingers are still nearly sewn into the fabric of his shirt. 

An open floorplan, enormous apartment with a view of the city you’re sure must cost millions of dollars. Marble floors blend into wood and soft carpet. The kitchen is a glowing monstrosity of chrome and quartz. A screen covers an entire wall with several sofas and armchairs and beanbag chairs scattered around in front of it. 

It’s all a lot cleaner than you would think a plus full of werewolves would be.

And Lucas passes it all by, breezing passed the kitchen and down a hallway, up a flight of stairs, down another hallway, and finally he pushes open a door at the end of the hallway. 

This room reflects the modernistic beauty of the level below. Soft carpet floors, an enormous TV, an electric fireplace, a walk-in closet, en-suite bathroom, a wall of windows so clean you feel like you could walk clear out into the sky. And then there’s the enormous plush bed, the sheets all rumpled. But once you look at the bed, you can’t look away. And it’s not even just because that’s where Lucas carefully places Jungwoo. 

There are shackles attached to the headboard, two more to the footboard. The wall above the headboard and even sections of the headboard itself are shredded with clawmarks and teeth marks, chunks of the headboard seem to be missing. 

When you hear Lucas’s quiet voice, softly coaxing Jungwoo, you finally tear your gaze away from that devastation. 

“Come on, Jungwoo. Drink.” Lucas says. He’s sitting up, holding Jungwoo up as well with your boyfriend’s face tucked into his neck. Lucas’s hand cups the back of Jungwoo’s head, urging his mouth against his throat. “Please, drink from me.” 

Jungwoo doesn’t move, and you feel your heart stutter in your chest, as if it’s a moment away from stopping. If Jungwoo doesn’t drink, he won’t heal, he won’t have the nourishing blood he needs to survive.

With a growl, Lucas lifts his own wrist up to his mouth. You flinch at the sound of his teeth cutting into his flesh, cringe when you see blood splatter over his sheets, dripping from his mouth as he moves Jungwoo again and presses his wrist against Jungwoo’s lips.

One moment Jungwoo is limp, lifeless, and the next he’s clinging to Lucas’s wrist, drinking.

“Yes, just like that.” Lucas sighs, petting Jungwoo’s hair. He leans his head back and gazes up at the ceiling while Jungwoo continues drinking. Once again, you find that you can’t peel your eyes away. You haven’t really ever seen what Jungwoo looks like when he’s drinking from someone. Those times he’s drunk from you, you haven’t really been able to see much of him, but now… it’s mesmerizing although messy and violent.

Lucas’s eyes burn golden with pleasure, and you know the venom of Jungwoo’s fangs is coursing through Lucas’s veins. His eyes roll toward you and he smiles lazily. 

Relief surges through you suddenly, a bit belated, and you feel everything hit you at once. You didn’t realize how cold you were until that moment. You shiver once and then again and then you can’t stop. You wonder if maybe it’s shock or if it’s just the cold, but either way, a hot shower sounds like exactly what you need, and Jungwoo is in good hands with Lucas, so you walk away.

The bathroom attached to Lucas’s bedroom is probably the size of your room at your apartment. A massive bathtub, a shower large enough to allow four people to shower at once, a double vanity, a fancy toilet you’re too embarrassed to admit you don’t know how to use, a urinal and a bidet. It’s all so fancy.

You strip and step into the shower, within seconds thick clouds of steam billow around you, soaking into your bones until the cold is a distant memory. You wash everything away, all your stress, your panic and worries, the feel of tears clinging to your cheeks. Some part of you wonders if this water is spelled water, if that’s why you feel so relaxed and reenergized afterward.

You’re scrubbed nice and clean, warm and calm. There’s a robe hanging on the back of the door, and you take it, tie it around you, and step back out into Lucas’s room. Jungwoo’s reclined in the bed, his eyes closed, but he looks much better. Where before he’d been as pale as ice, now a bit of pink tinges his skin.

“Feel better?” Lucas asks, and you spin around. He’s sitting on a small sofa in front of the windows, silhouetted against the city lights. “Jungwoo’s dozing. He’ll need more blood in a bit, but I didn’t want to give him too much too quick. Come over here.” 

You do as he says, sitting down carefully beside him, and folding your legs under yourself. You can’t help but look around again, once more taking in the glamour of the apartment. Something of it must show on your face.

“Not quite what you were expecting?” Lucas laughs and cocks his head to the side.

You shrug. “It’s just every time all of you called it ‘the den’ I was picturing something underground. Not a penthouse. Certainly not this much luxury, all this glass and chrome and marble and stuff.” 

Lucas smiles. “We’re lucky. Kun’s in a good profession, a celebrity chef among wolves. The rest of us all do pretty well too, so it’s easy to afford a place like this. We’re not all dusty mongrels like that other pack. Do you think they’re the ones that did this to him?” He turns and looks back at the bed, at Jungwoo’s shadowed form among the pillows and the blankets. 

“I saw huge scratches on the exit door into the alley,” You tell him. “And there was a smell that I couldn’t quite place at first, but I think it was the smell of that one that cornered me the day I was with Ten. And on the alley wall, there was a section of the bricks that were crushed, almost like Jungwoo had been thrown into them. Plus, the wound in his side. I couldn’t see much, not with all those people around, but from what I could tell, I think it was a bite mark.” 

A low growl breaks through Lucas’s bared teeth. “Those mutts need to be stopped. They need to be reminded that the coven is under our protection.” He rolls his neck on his shoulders and stands up, beginning to pace as if he can’t sit still with all of this agitation boiling under his skin.

“I don’t see what we can do, though.” You look up at him, following his unsettled movements.

Lucas makes another noise of anger, then tells you, “Stay here.”

As soon as he stalks out of the room, you move over to the bed, crawling close to Jungwoo. 

His mouth is stained red with Lucas’s blood, a trail of it leads down his chin. His hair is a ruffled mess, and you attempt to smooth it down gently. You’re so careful with him, as if he’s breakable, as if he’s as fragile as you are rather than the tough centuries old monster that he is. You’re gentle as you peel his jacket from his side, and as you push up his sweatshirt and t-shirt he wears under his jacket. There’s a bloody mark still there on his side, perfectly in the shape of a bite from a large canine. 

When you touch it, just a light brush of your fingers, the blood wipes away, revealing nearly perfect skin underneath except for a slightly raised pearly scar that fades even as you watch. 

Jungwoo gasps and sits up.

“You’re awake.” You sigh, sitting back on your ankles. Again, hot tears burst into your eyes. “How do you feel?”

“Groggy.” Jungwoo blinks for a moment as if he’s adjusting to the amount of light (or lack thereof) in the room. “Thirsty. My whole body aches.”

His eyes focus on you, sliding from your eyes wet with tears to the wet strands of your hair to the plush robe you’ve got wrapped around you and the bare section of your chest that’s visible between the two side of the robe. He looks away.

“Where’s Lucas?” 

You brush your hair back with your fingers and lean a little away from Jungwoo. You’ve never been afraid of him, not really, but you’ve also never seen him hungry like he is now. You can see it in the shade of red that his eyes are--so bright that they burn through the darkness as if lit from within--and that scares you only a little, only enough to make you cautious about keeping your distance.

“He just left a minute ago. He said to stay here.” You glance over at the doorway. “I think he was probably going to talk with the rest of the pack about teaching that other pack a lesson.”

Jungwoo sits up straighter and grimaces. “They definitely need to learn a lesson.” He glances over at you again, this time his gaze lands on your bare legs before he looks quickly away. “This isn’t the way I imagined the new year beginning.”

Beside the bed, a clock projects the time onto the wall. “We still have a little over an hour before next year,” You tell him. “Maybe we still have the chance to make it better. When Lucas comes back, you can drink some more from him. That’ll make you feel better.”

At the mention of Lucas, Jungwoo’s eyes narrow just a tiny bit and he looks back at your body wrapped tightly in the robe once again.

“Why are you wearing that?”

You fold your arms across your chest. “Would you rather that I was naked right now? I showered while you fed. I was shivering and the hot water did good for me, and when I got back out I wasn’t going to put those clothes back on, and there was this robe hanging there, so I put it on. Why?”

“I don’t like seeing you in Lucas’s clothes.” Jungwoo admits.

“Jealous?” You can’t help but smile and lean closer to Jungwoo. “You’re jealous of me wearing Lucas’s clothes? This robe is really warm, and it does smell like him. Lucas smells so good, like honey and ginger and maybe cinnamon as well.” You meet Jungwoo’s eyes as you lift the collar of the robe and tuck your nose against it. “So nice.”

“No.” Jungwoo growls, and then you’re on your back with Jungwoo hovering over you, his hands cage you in on either side of your head, and his eyes burn somehow more vibrantly than before. He repeats, “No.” 

One of his hands falls to the belt of the robe, tugging it apart, and flinging the robe open in one move. You shiver at the touch of cold air on your bare skin, and Jungwoo groans as he sees your nipples harden from the cold and the arousal that curls in your belly now. 

“You’re mine. He can’t have you.” He lowers his mouth to your chest, licking coolly over your chest, circling his tongue around your nipples. He pauses when he’s over your heart, and you feel your body flush with something not so far from panic, then he presses his lips there and pulls back, sitting up a bit more so now he can kiss your lips instead. 

You moan as Jungwoo sucks your bottom lip into his mouth, and you push your fingers under the neckline of his shirt, digging your nails into his shoulders. One of his legs pushes up between yours, a knee right up against your pussy, separated only by a fold of the robe.

“Jungwoo, please.” You gasp, clutching at him and bucking your hips, trying to get the friction you so greatly desire.

He makes a noise and moves to kiss your cheek, stringing a line of kisses down your jaw.

“As much as I hate to interrupt, I think you might need to drink from me a bit more before you continue.” Lucas leans in the doorway, arms folded over his chest, his eyes raking down the shape of Jungwoo pressing your into the mattress. “And also, that’s my bed you’re about to fuck your girlfriend in. At least go do it in Kun’s bed instead. He always gets so flustered when he finds random cumstains on his sheets.” His eyes flit to yours and a devious smile is paired with the words, “Not that I know from experience.”

Jungwoo sits back, allowing you space to breathe again, and that’s when Lucas walks forward, eyes flicking between you and Jungwoo on the bed. You quickly jerk the robe closed again, but not before Lucas’s eyes zeroed in on your exposed chest.

“Lucas,” Jungwoo hisses. “How many times do I have to tell you--”

“This isn’t about her!” Lucas cuts Jungwoo off. His nostrils flare, eyes flashing gold, and he clenches his hands into fists. 

“Of course it’s about her. You think you can lie to me now?” Jungwoo twists his hand in the sheets. “All your talk, and you’ve finally got what you want. Don’t think I haven’t seen the game you’ve planned out in your head.”

Something electric crackles through the room.

“What are you two talking about?” You ask, sitting up, trying to get between them a little bit. Hoping that if you can break their line of sight with each other they’ll back down because you don’t like the feeling in the room.

It works somewhat. 

Jungwoo sighs heavily and turns to you. “Lucas asked about a threesome several weeks ago. He just suggested that maybe it would be interesting for the three of us to be in bed together. I told him no. And last week he brought it up again, and when I asked him why, he started talking about being able to smell the sex coming off of us after we came down from my room on Christmas Eve. He said he could smell it in the air, so sweet. I knew what he was talking about; the smell of your arousal. When I’m with you that’s all that I can smell and it drives me wild, particularly that night. He’s got a dog’s instincts, sunshine. Putting his nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Lucas bares his teeth and a low, rumbling, warning growl rolls from behind his teeth. 

“He just wants you.” Jungwoo explains, and now he looks back at Lucas, holding his gaze. Red clashes against gold. “All he wants is to get between us so he can have you.”

Again, the electricity whips around, raising the hairs on your arms and the back of your neck.

“You’re wrong.” 

“Like hell, I’m wrong.” The sheets in Jungwoo’s grip tear, the shredding sound apparently not registering to either of them. 

“I never suggested the threesome because I wanted to split you and her apart.” 

Something softens and breaks a little in Lucas’s eyes as he stares at Jungwoo, at the look of fury on his best friend’s face. You shrink back against the headboard.

Jungwoo spits out the question, “Why would you ask for the threesome if not because you wanted her?”

“It’s never been about her, you ancient moron.” Lucas growls. 

His eyes bore into Jungwoo’s. Silence rings through the room for a full minute before Lucas breaks it again.

“Do you know how many wolves just casually let vampires feed from them? None. Zero. It’s true that other supernatural beings are the best food source for vampires, but do you remember who told you that? Me. Because it was fucking convenient. Because I’d seen it happening with Jaehyun. Because I looked at you and thought,  _ oh _ .” 

Suddenly, you feel mildly uncomfortable there in Lucas’s sheets, dressed in Lucas’s robe, listening to Lucas confessing to your boyfriend. 

“I tried dropping hints before she came along, but you never understood. I offered my heart to you every time I opened my veins to your hunger, you thirst, Jungwoo.” Lucas sags down onto the bed. “I suggested a threesome because I thought that it would be my only chance to have you like that, to be as close to having you how I imagined. Not because of her. Because of you.”

Jungwoo falls back a bit, stunned. 

“Not that you’re not super hot,” Lucas tells you. “You are. Like I would definitely love to be in bed with you too, but, priorities, you know.” He nodded toward Jungwoo with a loose smile. “You’re not mad are you?”

Slowly, you shake your head. 

You could be mad. Maybe you should be mad. Lucas just told your boyfriend in front of you that he wants to have sex with him, that he’s kind of in love with him. That he’s been thinking about Jungwoo like this for a while. You could be mad, but you’re definitely not.

You’re too busy picturing it.

A spark of arousal takes life in your belly, licking against your insides until you’re fully aflame with lust thinking about it. 

Jungwoo’s head jerks up, looking straight at you. Beside you, Lucas chuckles. 

“Maybe you should’ve run the idea by her ages ago.” He laughs. “I think she quite likes it.”

It’s a little strange knowing that both of them can smell how turned on by the idea you are and also hear how quickly your heart beats when Jungwoo moves closer. Your mind is a blur of images: Jungwoo’s hands on your thighs bleeds into the image of Lucas’s hands spanning over your breasts, you imagine Jungwoo’s lips on Lucas’s throat, the look of their bodies together, the way you would look pressed between them. 

You but your lip to hold in a moan, but it’s useless when your body is flushed with so much heat and desire. 

“So what do you say?” Lucas asks, and you feel him shifting on the bed until his shoulder knocks lightly into yours. “A threesome, and I promise that I’m not planning to steal anyone away. I just want to know what it could be like.”

“I don’t know.” Jungwoo rubs a hand through his hair. “I don’t know if I could fuck you. You’re definitely not fucking me.” He points a finger at Lucas. 

“We don’t have to do that. Not tonight.” Lucas reassures him. “I’m willing to follow whatever rules you set down, but I want to touch both of you, kiss both of you. That’s all I’m asking for. That, and I want you to drink from me again, but that’s honestly more for your own benefit than mine.” 

Jungwoo looks your way, his eyes snag against yours, reading what you want. You want him and Lucas, although before this night you’ve never really looked at Lucas in this way. 

“Alright. Okay, we’ll do this. Just tonight because it’s a one-off thing, for it?” You and Lucas both nod. Jungwoo scrapes his hands through his hair and sighs. “I’ll feed first before anything else. “

Lucas doesn’t give Jungwoo any time to reconsider. He drags his shirt over his head and then pulls Jungwoo close. Your boyfriend sucks in a breath, and laughs a bit as he turns toward you. 

“He does smell nice.” Jungwoo whispers, but Lucas definitely hears, and he laughs, a loud clear sound that probably carries through the entire penthouse. Jungwoo makes a face. “Alright, come back here, stop laughing. It’s weird.”

He curls his fingers around the back of Lucas’s neck and drags him back in. You watch as his nose brushes over Lucas’s skin, as his lips follow that line, and then you know the moment he bites down on Lucas’s jugular because Lucas’s mouth drops open and an obscene moan spills out.

Jungwoo once told you he didn’t want you to see him feeding, particularly when he was feeding from Lucas. He’d told you it was a bloody, violent, messy affair and he’d thought it was scare you off. But now as you witness him curving toward Lucas, holding him close, intimate like lovers, you wonder if perhaps this is the real reason he never wanted you to see. 

Lucas’s hands rest on Jungwoo’s waist, his shirt twisted between Lucas’s fingers. Each lap of Jungwoo’s tongue against the wolf’s through causes another moan, each time Jungwoo shifts to drink deeper Lucas clutches him tighter and moans that much louder and desperate. 

And then you notice Lucas is hard. 

A bulge presses against the front of his pants, and Jungwoo’s thigh rubs right against it. 

Lucas’s sounds only stoke that fire of lust inside you. Seeing his head thrown back in pleasure while Jungwoo has his face buried against his throat  gives you hopes for what’s to come tonight. 

You’re cautious to touch either Jungwoo or Lucas right now, not quite sure if your touch will break this fragile deal or what will happen. 

So you wait, sitting on your hands until the moment you’re called into action. 

Jungwoo pulls away, his mouth dripping blood still, and he holds Lucas’s head in both hands. “Clean me up.” Jungwoo commands. 

Lucas all but whines and lunges forward, pushing his mouth against Jungwoo’s. You swear the temperature in the room rises when their mouths meet. Lucas kisses Jungwoo desperately, licking at his own blood on your boyfriend’s chin and cheeks, cleaning it from his lips and teeth and tongue. All the while he’s moaning and whimpering, make noises that indicate he might be much more of a sub than you expected. 

Jungwoo pushes Lucas away, shoving him down into the pillows, and then he turns to you. “Come here.”

You slide into his arms, into his lap, and let him reel you into a kiss. 

Jungwoo doesn’t play any games with you. He kisses you deeply and at the same moment plunges his hand between your legs and slides his fingers right inside of you. “You’re so wet,” He moans against your lips. “Dripping for us. Did it turn you on watching us like that?”

You nod and squeeze your eyes shut, basking in the pleasure as Jungwoo rubs his thumb against your clit and scissors his fingers inside you. You grip his shoulder and bite back your moan, although part of it still escapes you. 

“Hush, angel.” Jungwoo kisses the corner of your mouth softly, a complete contradiction to the way that his fingers move inside you. “You don’t want the whole pack to hear you, do you?”

“Place is empty. Didn’t I mention that?” Lucas says breathlessly, shoving his pants off. “They all ran off to deal with our not-so-friendly neighbors. Be as loud as you like. They won’t be back for a while, if I know my pack.”

Jungwoo grins, “Well, in that case.” He hoists you suddenly higher into his lap, his fingers reaching new depths inside of you, and the sound you let out is louder than you’d anticipated. 

So there you are, sitting in your boyfriend’s lap, getting finger-fucked into the new year, and when your eyes flutter open and you see Lucas kneeling there beside you, rubbing himself to the sight before him, you whine again, reaching out for him. “I can help you. If you want, if I’m allowed,” You throw a glance at Jungwoo, who nods. “I’ll help you, Lucas.” 

“Yeah, fuck. That would be great.” He scrambles to his feet, swaying high over you as he comes to stand right beside your head. 

Cautiously, you raise your hand to his cock. 

Jungwoo’s got a decently sized cock, but Lucas is massive. He’s long and thick, and now that he’s so close to you, you feel a bit intimidated by his size. But then Jungwoo kisses your cheek, trails fiery kisses down your throat, and you hear him tell you, “Suck him off.”

So you do.

Both of them swear when you push to take Lucas’s cock down your throat. Jungwoo’s fingers curl inside you, Lucas’s hand drops to your hair. “So much for not wanting to share her.” He laughs, but the sound cuts off when you gag around his length. 

“Careful, Lucas. It’s not too late. I could end this now.” Jungwoo threatens, but you can hear in his voice that he’s not going anywhere. You can tell that some part of him enjoys seeing you blowing his best friend right in front of his face. “Take him deeper,” He tells you then, his hand a light pressure on the back of your head. 

You try your best, sinking down further on Lucas’s cock, but his girth makes that a bit difficult and you whine and attempt to pull back with a shake of your head. 

“It’s alright,” Lucas combs his fingers through your hair. “It’s fine. She’s doing great. You’re really doing great. Your mouth feels so good and tight around me.” 

You whine and push forward again, wanting to take more of him in with his encouragements. 

“Careful.” Jungwoo’s hands push at your robe, and it slides from your shoulder, leaving you totally bare and exposed to both of their eyes, to the cool air of the room. Jungwoo dips his head and your feel his cool lips against your skin, his fingers buried in your pussy. Lucas’s cock stretches your lips, and as Jungwoo nips at one of your breasts, you almost choke on Lucas. 

Lucas backs off quickly, sitting down on the bed, his hand immediately going to his cock. 

You can feel slobber dripping down from your lips, and Jungwoo smiles at you as he wipes it away. “Pretty girl. Watch this.” His fingers slip from you, and he moves you smoothly off his lap, putting you in the perfect position to be able to see as he presses up against Lucas again. His fingers prod at Lucas’s lips, and Lucas happily opens his mouth to suck the flavor of you from your boyfriend’s fingers. His gaze shifts to you for a moment before he raises his gaze and hangs it on Jungwoo’s, sucking his fingers a bit like a blowjob, not breaking eye contact with Jungwoo.

Jungwoo watches Lucas’s lips, totally transfixed. 

The second that his fingers slip from Lucas’s mouth, Jungwoo covers his lips with his own. Your fingers drift down to your pussy of their own accord, and you barely even realize you’re touching yourself until you moan loud enough to draw both Jungwoo and Lucas’s attention. Lucas’s eyes flare golden and Jungwoo just groans. 

They both watch for a moment as you pump your fingers inside your pussy, your legs spread wide to give them a clear view. Lucas’s hands drift over Jungwoo, finding his waistband, and his hand disappears inside. You notice the way his eyes watch Jungwoo cautiously even as he closes his hand around Jungwoo’s cock. 

Jungwoo hums in pleasure when Lucas starts stroking him, his hips bucking into the touch, but he doesn’t look away from your fingers. Lucas’s lips go to Jungwoo’s throat, kissing his throat slow and sensually, his hand moving slow inside your boyfriend’s pants. Jungwoo moves his hips, leans into Lucas, licks his lips watching you. His jaw flexes, and when he opens his mouth for a moment you see his fangs are fully out. The way he watches you is hungry.

“Fuck, this is too much.” He hisses. Finally he breaks his stare, and grabs Lucas’s head, dragging his mouth away from Jungwoo’s throat, instead tilting his head to the side so now Lucas’s throat is bared to Jungwoo. “I think I need more.” 

“Yeah, please.” Lucas pants. 

Jungwoo bites deep into Lucas’s throat again. Both of them moan, and you realize Lucas is still jerking Jungwoo off. 

The whimper that spills from your lips can’t be helped. 

Jungwoo’s head snaps up. He looks quickly between you and Lucas. “I have an idea. Come over here. Lucas, lay back.” 

You pull your fingers out of your pussy and crawl over to the two of them. Jungwoo moves you so you’re straddling Lucas, and you feel the werewolf’s cock jump against your thigh, but Jungwoo doesn’t tell you to sit on Lucas’s cock or anything like that. Instead you feel Jungwoo’s fingers inside you for a moment before they’re gone, but quickly replaced by the girth of his cock.

Jungwoo presses fully into you, his chest flat against your back, and your chest in turn is against Lucas’s. “Just like this,” Jungwoo moans. He leans over your shoulder, and as he thrusts deep into you again, you hear the now-familiar sound of him biting Lucas. Jungwoo fucks you up against Lucas while he drinks from the wolf, and it’s a strange turn on. 

After a moment Jungwoo pulls his mouth from Lucas’s throat and sits back so he’s kneeling behind you, better able to thrust into you, his hands on your hips. You push yourself a bit as well, and you stare down into Lucas’s big, pretty eyes.

He looks a bit dazed, and when you touch his throat, his eyes roll and he moans. You keep your hand there, fingers applying light pressure, and again you feel his cock jump.

“Both of you are so dirty.” Jungwoo says, and his hips smack roughly against yours, pushing you a bit off balance. Your hand presses more harshly into Lucas’s throat as you try to steady yourself, and the moan that tears out of him nearly pushes you right into an orgasm. Jungwoo reaches under you to flick his fingers over your clit at the same time as he says, “Both of you are blood whores.”

Your orgasm rips through you, electricity crackling under you skin, an explosion of pleasure swiping all the strength from your limbs. 

You’re unaware of the exact moment when you collapsed onto Lucas, but then your cheek is against his heartbeat, your hand still curled against his throat, and Jungwoo’s fucking you faster. Your body tingles all over and you desperately want to hear Jungwoo call you that again. You try to push your body back up, you want to do something else that will make Jungwoo call you his blood whore because something about that feels simultaneously like degradation and a praise. 

You try fucking yourself back on him, and that earns a deep moan from Jungwoo, but you’re still weak from your orgasm, and your head droops forward. 

“I want to be inside her.” Lucas strokes the side of your face. You close your eyes and fall against him, barely able to support yourself. “We could be inside her together.” 

Jungwoo swears quietly, and you feel his fingers on your chin, turning you to face him. “Do you want that? Can you take both of us?” His voice is gentle, touch soft, and then he brushes his lips against yours. So different from how he was just seconds ago. “Sunshine, do you want this?”

You nod.

Jungwoo slips his hands under you, lifting you up with your back pressed to his chest. You’re not sure why that orgasm wiped you out so much, but you feel like it’s all been taken out of you. You can barely hold yourself up, so Jungwoo keeps his arms wrapped around you as his hand moves down your body, dipping his fingers inside your pussy even while his cock is still deep inside you. His fingers scissor inside you, stretching you slowly so you’ll be able to fit both Jungwoo and Lucas inside you. 

You reach for Lucas and he sits up, allows you to drag his mouth to yours. He kisses you like he’s starving for it. 

“That’s enough of that.” Jungwoo says after another minute. His fingers pull out of you, and you feel them brush your face, and then Lucas is torn away from your lips. “Lay back again.” 

Lucas does exactly as he’s told, and Jungwoo moves you forward then. He pulls out of you and directs you to straddle Lucas, to sit on his cock. Lucas makes a breathy noise when your hand wraps around his cock, and when you actually sit back on his erection, he moans, loud and deep. You’re glad that the den is all empty. He stretches your walls so delightfully, and for a moment you let yourself adjust to him, shift yourself, grinding against him. 

Lucas bites his lip and watches you through hooded eyes, his hands go to your hips, and as wonderful as he feels, you still feel yourself looking back over your shoulder at Jungwoo. “Jungwoo, please. I need you too.” You moan. 

Jungwoo flattens his hand against your back, pressing your forward. 

The feel as he pushes into you beside Lucas is extraordinary, nothing you’ve ever felt before, having your pussy stretched by two cocks. Lucas grunts and groans, and you’re surprised when he actually starts whining, trying to thrust up into you as he feels the slide of Jungwoo’s cock against his inside the tightness of your heat. 

You tuck your face into his throat, choosing to lick and suck hickeys around the place where Jungwoo bit him. Lucas moans and his arms wrap around you, and you whimper as Jungwoo finally bottoms out. Both of them are fully inside you, and you’ve never felt like this before. You feel somewhat like you could be ripped in two at any second, and yet you love that feeling. Ripples of pleasure are already beginning to pulsate through you.

“Please, move.” You beg.

And they do.

It takes a few moments for them to work out a pace, a pattern. There’s never a moment where you’re empty, always stuffed with at least one of their cocks, except for the lucky occasion where they’re both stretching you. Jungwoo keeps swearing, pulling your cheeks apart so he can get a better look at how you look with two cocks inside you.

And when Jungwoo collapses against you, rapidly thrusting into you, you hear the wet sound of him kissing Lucas again. 

“Shit!” Lucas moans, and suddenly he jolts, pushing at both you and Jungwoo, his hands at your hips, shoving you away. 

He pulls out just in time. You feel the warm spurt of his cum against your thigh, hear his moans rolling out from his chest, hear his breath shake. When you look down, he’s cumming all over his stomach, thick streaks of cum cover his belly, and still he’s cumming. 

“Oh my god,” You moan, hardly able to look away. “So much cum, Lucas. What the fuck, that’s so much, so hot.” 

Lucas bucks his hips up, closing his hand around his cock and jerking off while he cums. You watch, enraptured, as he doesn’t stop. Even Jungwoo has kind of stopped fucking you for a moment, just watching as Lucas orgasms beneath the pair of you, cumming more than you thought any one person could. 

And then his eyes open and he sees the pair of you watching. 

Jungwoo’s hips push forward, driving his cock into you, pushing you down against Lucas. Your hips are against his, and as Jungwoo thrusts into you, you’re moving against Lucas. His hand, the ridges of his knuckles, drag against your belly, and he begins making these absolutely pitiful moans. You can feel his cum smearing against your skin, can feel his cock still hard. 

You groan and duck your head, capturing Lucas’s lips in a kiss. It’s sloppy, uncoordinated, as Jungwoo picks up the pace. He fucks into you hard enough that you feel like your hips and ass are going to be bruised tomorrow. 

Lucas slides his tongue against yours, nips at your lips, growls when you whimper and reach out hands to steady yourself. Lucas’s cock rubs against your clit, and the combination of everything in that moment sends you reeling into your second orgasm. 

You feel disgusting the moment your stomach lands in the puddle of Lucas’s cum, but your orgasm blurs the edges of everything and you feel a little bit numb, a bit high, as if you’re drifting and nothing is real, especially not your body. But you still feel the pleasure as Jungwoo continues fucking into you.

“Wait,” Lucas moans.

You feel Jungwoo pull out of you and then Lucas gently rolls you off of him. You open your eyes and witness Lucas reaching for Jungwoo’s cock, their lips together once more as he jerks Jungwoo off. Lucas’s kisses begin to drift more southern, down Jungwoo’s chest, his stomach, and finally he just sucks Jungwoo into his mouth. 

Jungwoo touches Lucas’s hair, forcing Lucas all the way to the base of his cock. Lucas gags, but he takes it. His body is flushed with pleasure, and he sucks Jungwoo off happily. Your eyes drift closed, but you hear the moment Jungwoo cums, moaning and pouring praises on Lucas. 

And then there’s a body against yours. You open your eyes.

Lucas is walking away toward his bathroom, Jungwoo is on his side, facing you. 

“Are you alright?” He asks quietly, and he pushes some of your hair out of your face, sweeps his thumb over your cheekbone. “We weren’t too rough or anything, were we? Do you regret that?”

You shake your head and turn it to the side, placing a kiss to Jungwoo’s palm. “It was great. Did you like it?”

Jungwoo’s eyes shift toward the bathroom. “I think so.” His gaze cuts back to you. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” You scoot a little bit closer to him.

“I didn’t know Lucas felt like that about me. I’ve been a bit of a jealous prick these last few weeks, even if you didn’t notice.” He combs his fingers through your hair. “I’m sorry that all of this weird stuff is happening tonight.”

“It’s alright, Jungwoo. My life has been weird since the night I met you. Vampires, werewolves, witches, ghosts. My boyfriend’s best friend being in love with him? Not weird. My boyfriend, his best friend, and me engaging in a threesome? Not weird. Not really weird, anyway.” 

A shift of weight on the mattress behind you alerts you to Lucas’s return. “I’m glad you feel that way. I’m the one who should be sorry, spilling all that stuff earlier. But I’m not sorry. Mostly because of what just happened. Here,” He holds out a damp cloth. “You need to be cleaned up.”

You roll onto your back and Lucas gently wipes at his cum that’s drying on your skin. Jungwoo keeps distractingly touching you while Lucas does this. Your boyfriend’s fingers trace circles lightly around your nipples. You feel his fangs briefly scrape against your shoulder, but these are simply affectionate touches, not anything meant to start up another round of sex.

Lucas takes the cloth back to the bathroom, and when he returns, slipping into bed behind you, he asks, “You’re staying tonight, aren’t you?”

Jungwoo nods. “We promised we’d spend New Year’s Eve with you, didn’t we?” He tilts his head toward the time projected on the wall. “We still have a few minutes left.”

The seconds tick by and you feel sleepiness tugging at your eyelids, brought on by all the stresses and pleasures of tonight.

“Happy New Year.” You sigh against his lips, slinging your leg over his hips. “That’s exactly the way I wanted the year to begin.” 

Lucas hums a happy noise behind you and brushes his lips between your shoulder blades, his hand sneaking over your waist to splay his fingers over Jungwoo’s stomach. “Happy New Year.”

Jungwoo’s wish of happiness is a quiet murmur, lost as you finally let sleep take you over.

 

 

Sunlight burns through the room when you wake. Your body aches, your mouth feels dry, but you feel nice and warm with the sunlight spilling across the sheets.

At some point in the night, Lucas moved across the bed, now curled up on Jungwoo’s other side. He’s still deeply asleep, and Jungwoo looks as if he is as well, but when you shift, his eyes flash open. 

“Doesn’t the sunlight feel amazing?” He asks, running a hand through the beams of light. The ring on his hand glints, and you grab his hand, pulling it down to your mouth so you can kiss that ring. His fingers stroke backwards over your skin. “I still think nothing feels better than you soaked in sunlight, so warm and beautiful.”

You smile and hold his hand against your face, lips brushing against his palm.

You stay like that for a while, enjoying the gentle heat of the morning sun, the quiet of Lucas’s room, the easy and relaxed mood.

But that all ends with the door to the room bursts open, and you startle, dropping Jungwoo’s hand. Lucas sits bolt upright. Kun stands in the doorway, and when his eyes land on the three of you, still naked, tangled in Lucas’s sheets, his face flushes.

There’s a set of three scratches stretching down his throat, a bruise on his forehead. You half-expect an explanation for that, but instead all Kun says is, “There’s breakfast in the kitchen.”

You hear him mutter an “oh my god” as he turns and walks away.

Both of the boys laugh a little, but you slip from bed and hurry over to the bathroom. You take care of several things--peeing, trying to tame your hair, dressing in your clothes from the night before which are still discarded on the floor. 

Jungwoo is admiring the hickeys on Lucas’s throat when you come back out from the bathroom, both of them are dressed as well, and together you all head down to the kitchen.

The den is more crowded and noisy now than it was the night before. The whole pack is in the kitchen, fighting over the food Kun made, but when the three of you walk into the kitchen an awkward feeling passes through the room. 

Finally, Jaehyun speaks up, “When you said you were staying behind while we all went and kicked the asses of those mutts out of our city so you could nurse Jungwoo back to health, we didn’t realize that you had a magic, healing dick.”

Lucas growls and playfully attacks Jaehyun. Several of the others jump in, and Jungwoo holds you back as the werewolves wrestle around the kitchen. They stop when Kun calls for order, and they pick their spots around the food again, filling their plates or just picking at the dishes. You sit on Jungwoo’s lap beside Lucas, and after that breakfast passes as it normally might when you’re dining with a pack of werewolves and your vampire boyfriend.

Pleasantly, as if there’s an eternity of mornings just like this one stretching out in front of you.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this has been a long time coming since the first part is exactly two months old. I’m not sure if there’s going to be a third part, because I feel like most things I wanted this to be about were all resolved in this part, but there is still one little thing I wanted to happen, so a third part might happen but no promises. Anyway, if you’ve read this entire monstrosity, I hope you enjoyed it. I would love feedback because it’s what makes me thrive, so please leave some kudos or a comment


End file.
